


Practice Makes Perfect

by vitya_rabbit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Phichit, Ballroom Dancing, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Burlesque, Charming Viktor Nikiforov, Cross dressing sex, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Dating, Detective Work, Drag Queen, Drag Queen Christophe Giacomette, Dressing Room Sex, Drunken Kissing, Fetish, Fighting, First Kiss, First Meeting, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frustration, Gay Sex, Instant Attraction, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Make up sex, Mari's Wedding, Meeting the Family, Phichit learns the truth, Photography, Revealed secrets, Secrets, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Upset Yuuri, Viktor's dirty videos, Yuuri and Viktors first public dance, Yuuri is pretty, Yuuri's fantasy, cross dressing, moving in, nervous yuuri, performing, role play, sad viktor, solo play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Dance teacher, Viktor Nikiforov loves his job, but he is barely surviving on the money, should he return to the strip joint?   Yuuri Katsuki needs to learn to dance so as not to embarrass his sister at her wedding and has agreed to take dance lessons from a local teacher.  A silver haired, loose hipped dance teacher who has a rear to die for...Additionally, one of these men has a secret fetish for wearing women's clothing, will they ever find a partner who will accept them for who they are...?





	1. In the Beginning...

The little boy sat in front of the television watching the pretty ladies in their beautiful dresses dancing with the handsome men.  He loved the way their skirts fluttered in a circle as they were spun and lifted, glittery shoes catching the light as they moved.

He sighed, why wasn't he allowed to be one of the pretty ladies?

He twirled the hem of the princess dress he had 'borrowed' from pre-school; he was sure none of the 'aunties' had seen him sneak into the cloakroom and stuff the dress into his rucksack. 

His plain blue rucksack. 

He had begged his mummy for the shiny pale pink rucksack in the shop, but mummy had said that one was only for girls, and wouldn't he rather have the lovely blue one.

He made up his mind that when he was old enough he would be a pretty lady and have a handsome man to dance with, just like the ladies on the screen.

When his mummy switched off the television he went to his room and put the pretty outfit on, he felt so much happier in a dress...

-

As a teenager the boy began collecting beautiful dresses of his own, bought with the proceeds of his part time job.  They were hidden away carefully at the back of his wardrobe, only seeing the light of day when he was sure he was alone.

He still loved to watch the pretty females, but for more complicated reasons than his peers.  His friends watched the girls to flirt with them and to get into their knickers for bad sex that they could boast about to the group; he wanted to get into their knickers to wear them, nothing more.

On days when it wasn't a sports day, he would wear lacy panties under his trousers to school, wishing, especially on hot days, he could wear skirts too. Gazing after the girls in floaty dresses they reminded him so much of the pretty ladies on the internet he still loved to watch wearing their extravagant dancing dresses.

-

When he became an adult wearing female clothing was so ingrained as a part of 'him' he couldn't imagine never wearing it again.  

It was finding someone who would accept both sides of him that was the difficult part of his life...


	2. An Unexpected Client

 

Viktor Nikiforov, dance teacher to the stars!!! 'Yeah right', he thought to himself as he checked his diary, 'what was I thinking...'

There was just one appointment booked in for today, Y.Katsuki 10.30am, basic ballroom.  He could picture him now, a thuggish man, with ugly tattoos and a beard.  He would be grumpy as he had been forced to come, under considerable protest, for some dance training by his wife-to-be who didn't want to be made a fool of on the dance floor at their wedding reception.

Oh well, at least he would be able to buy food tonight on the way home. It was lucky that he was able to use the room for free; otherwise he would be totally messed up.

He looked at himself in the mirror, tall, slender, handsome face, great ass! Why hadn't he been picked for the dance troupe, he was just as good as the others.  

The Russian man sighed, oh well, at least he was getting a few clients, anything was better than returning to the strip club to ask for his old job back, wasn't it?  Deep down he knew he did miss his dancing friends enormously, even the excitement of the club when it wasn't too rowdy. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to do the odd show every now and then; after all, he had occasionally made good money doing it.

He argued with the inner voice in his head, money vs his promise to himself to keep the pleasures of his naked body just for his partner, not that he had one right now...

The wooden door squeaked open behind him breaking his train of thought; he spun round on his heel and froze a slightly shocked grin on his face as he stared at the newcomer.

'Oh, yes please...' his mind pleaded, tingles of electricity running up and down his spine giving him goose bumps. This wasn't an overweight thug who would rather be drinking beer and watching the footie, this was a small, slim, beautiful, black haired Japanese man who was delightfully pink about the cheeks.

The older man shook himself and strode forward, hand extended in greeting, "Hi, Mr Katsuki? I'm Viktor."

The black haired man raised his head and stared at him with chocolate brown eyes framed with blue rimmed glasses. He was pure perfection. "H-Hi Viktor, please, call me Y-Yuuri."

Their hand shake seemed to go on just a little too long, Viktor lost in the deep pools of Yuuri's eyes, his gaze causing both men to blush.  Yuuri broke away first and stared at his feet. "Erm, m-my lesson?" he stammered slightly.

Viktor laughed a nervous, high pitched laugh, what was wrong with him, why had this man got straight under his skin? "Oh yes, sorry, silly me.  I've got you down for basic ballroom, are you learning for a reason?"  'Please don't say it's for your wedding', he though as he pleaded with whichever gods were happening to be listening at that particular time; 'please', he begged, 'let me have a chance with this beautiful creation, I'll do anything!'.

Brown eyes roamed his face, widening slightly as though Yuuri had heard Viktor's thoughts, then dropped back to look downwards again. "My sister is getting married and she says I'll embarrass the family with the way I dance so she booked me in to see you. She says you are very good." The black haired man continued to stare at his own feet.

Viktor's grin grew wider as relief settled over him and he thanked the gods for their kindness, "Ok then Yuuri, put your coat and bag over on that chair, did you bring soft shoes to wear?" The Japanese man nodded as he walked over to the side of the room and bent over to change his foot wear.

The Russian had to stifle the noises of delight that wanted to leave his throat, his clients rear was to die for! And those thighs! He turned away, not wanting to be caught staring and watched him in the large mirrors instead, taking the opportunity to quickly make sure he had nothing stuck in his teeth and to smooth out his hair.

Shoes sorted, Yuuri returned to the centre of the room. "Ok, I'm ready." His voice was soft; Viktor briefly wondered what it would sound like in the midst of the throes of passion.

They faced each other, slightly unable to look each other in the eye this time, as though to do so would give themselves permission to kiss and who knew what that would lead to.

"Right, we'll start with the basic hold, I'll be the woman," Viktor's cheeks flared bright red as the words left his mouth and he paused, unable to continue. He coughed. "I'll be the woman, you hold my right hand in your left out to the side and you place your right hand around my waist, whilst I hold your shoulder."

"Like this?" The Japanese man asked, also pink faced as he placed his right hand on the trim waist of the attractive silver haired man and held his partners hand in his left.

"T-That's perfect," the Russian replied, skin tingling at the touch of the black haired mans fingers on his shirt covered flesh.

"Now the feet movements for a basic waltz are counted in 3's, we will step to your left for 1 and then do two steps on the spot for 2 and 3, before stepping to the right for the count of 1 and then two steps on the spot for 2 and 3 and then repeat. Does that make sense?" 

Yuuri shook his head and giggled, brown eyes sparkling.

Viktor stared at him in delight, 'oh fuck, that sound, I want to hear it again', he thought as he almost swooned, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.  "Ok, you be the woman and I will lead you round the room until it becomes clear, ok?" He laughed kindly at the blushing man in his arms. 

They swapped arm positions, Viktor taking just a little too long to settle his fingers on Yuuri's waist before he gave the count for them to start. 

-

Yuuri was in love, or was it lust?

He marvelled at this god like man who was leading him round the floor, not laughing as he stumbled, just encouraging with little words of praise and a flash of the heart shaped smile that came so naturally to his mouth. 

His kissable mouth.  

From the moment he has walked in the door his mind had been in a turmoil.

His dance teacher was to die for.  The silver hair, blue eyes, he was just gorgeous.  He snuck a look at his rear in the mirrors as they moved round the room, perfect, just as he had thought it would be.

The fingers on his waist tightened, 'oh please,' he thought 'I want to feel them on my skin; I want him to touch me..."

The Japanese man looked away, trying to disguise the look of desire he knew must be clearly showing on his face at that moment, angling his lower half away slightly till he had control of his body again.

-

"So, Yuuri, tell me about yourself..."

They were taking a break, drinking bad coffee from chipped mugs whilst sitting in chairs near the tiny kitchen, sharing Viktor's homemade wraps.  Yuuri's lesson should have been over ages ago, but they were enjoying each other's company and, as Viktor didn't have any other clients that day, he had invited Yuuri to stay for longer at no extra charge.

"I'm 24, single, far too shy for my own good and I work in IT. My family tease me and say I'll be the bachelor of the family." He smiled and blushed; he was never usually that open about himself. "How about you?"

Viktor paused, still absorbing the knowledge that this heavenly man before him was single.

"I'm 28, also single, my friends tell me I'm the most extra man they know, and I'm still annoyed that I failed my last audition to be part of an all male burlesque troupe." He deliberately left out the part about working in a strip club; he didn't want to give this gorgeous man the wrong impression about him.

"Oh..." Yuuri tried very hard not to think about him in scanty clothing dancing suggestively. He shifted in his seat, hoping that Viktor wouldn't make them stand up just yet.  He was 100% certain it wasn't polite to be obviously aroused about the handsome man you had only just met, even if they did seem to be flirting with you.

"And when is your sister’s wedding? How many weeks will I have your delightful company for?"  Viktor knew he had gone into full scale flirt mode, but he couldn't help it, he wanted to date this handsome Japanese man.

"She's booked me in for six lessons, but I'm happy to pay for more if you think I need it more than once a week, I don't want to upset her on her big day." Yuuri bit his lip, he hoped he not mis-read the signals coming from this beautiful man.

Blue eyes flared as a mischievous grin played at the edges of Viktor's mouth. 'Oh you definitely need it more than once a week' his brain replied. Thankfully, on this rare occasion, his mouth miraculously stayed shut, he simply smiled.

"Right, let's get back to it then, you are not going to learn anything sitting there on your perfect rear." He stood and offered his hand to the blushing black haired man.

They took their positions again, Viktor leading the way, sweeping Yuuri round the room, his feet now having found the rhythm. "Of course, when you get more confidence I'll teach you how to do this..." he whispered, suddenly dipping Yuuri down over one thigh and placing the briefest of kisses on his lips, "it's all in the hips you know..."

-

Yuuri couldn't quite believe it; Viktor had just kissed him, hadn't he?

He stared up at him from his position balanced over the Russians leg, fully aware of the bright pink blush that would be glowing from his face right now, "O-Oh" he stammered. He was lost in the blue eyes staring at him, they twinkled with merriment and he wanted in on the joke. 

Viktor pulled him back up, span him out and back in again, catching him in a tight embrace. "You have soft lips" he remarked with a cheeky grin and started leading the shocked man around the room, holding him tighter this time. 

They stopped for Viktor to change the music and Yuuri stood there, dazed, slowly stroking his lips.  He was aware of the older man walking up behind him and suddenly found himself pressed with his back against Viktor's front, pale hands holding Yuuri's hips hard against him as he guided him through a series of steps. 

He glanced up and stared at the reflection of them both in the mirror, oh god, they even looked good together.  His eyes were drawn to the way their lower halves were moving in time with each other, very conscious of the feel of the older man's body pressed tightly against his rear.

"We need to loosen these hips up," Viktor teased, seemly oblivious to the look of want he was getting from the younger man, "I will be setting homework and I will know if you've been doing it."

-

By the end of the first class Yuuri was a mess, he was hot and sweaty from dancing and his mind was lost in the rhythmic movements of his dance teacher. 

"Right, now, what do I want you to practice for next time?" Viktor questioned him as he stood, arms crossed, observing his new student. 

Yuuri blushed, the exercises seemed very suggestive. "Rolling my hips in circles in all directions."  "Correct, now I suggest not leaving it a week until your next lesson, are you free Wednesday evening?" Viktor grabbed his diary from the side of the room.

The black haired man didn't know, but he knew he would be now; he had to see this gorgeous man again. "Erm, yes, that will be good, what time?"  "About 7pm, we can practice for a couple of hours and if you work hard, I'll let you take me for a drink afterwards, ok?" Viktor winked provocatively. "O-Ok!" Yuuri agreed blushing and grinning profusely.  "Then it's a date" Viktor declared with a smile and blew him a kiss.

-

Back home in his flat Yuuri rolled his hips as he watched his movements in the mirror in his bedroom, trying to make them look the way that Viktor's had when he had demonstrated his homework. He blushed as he thought about the slim hips of the Russian rolling and gyrating plus the softness of that kiss, he couldn't wait till Wednesday.  

-

Viktor pulled on another jumper to try and keep warm, there wasn't any change left for the electric heater. He climbed into bed and wrapped himself up in the layers of blankets piled on the lumpy mattress. 'One day', he thought, 'I'll have enough money to have my own flat, not just a room in a shared house'.  Lying under the pile of fleecy and glittery material, he thought of Yuuri, his cute blushing cheeks and the feeling of kissing his lips, he couldn't wait till Wednesday. 

 

 


	3. Drunken questions

Wednesday 6.45pm found Viktor fussing with his hair in the large mirrors and working out what was the best position for him to be discovered in by Yuuri; it also found Yuuri hovering outside the door not sure if to go in yet, would he look too keen?

The silver haired man was so excited, he felt like a school girl waiting for her latest crush to walk by. There was something about the younger man that gave him butterflies. He'd hardly been able to sleep the previous night and when he had his mind had presented him with X-rated thoughts that had him swooning with pleasure.  If any of them ever came true he felt he would probably die of bliss, a smile so wide on his face that everyone would know what he had been doing!

The Russian threw open the class room door to look for Yuuri and instantly came face to face with the object of his desire; the way his heart pounded in his chest merely from the sight of the Japanese man didn't surprise him. He instantly felt his cheeks pinken as the memories of his late night yearnings bubbled to the surface of his mind, he had to get a grip before he made a fool of himself.

"Oh, hi! You're early, great, come in we can have a quick coffee first before we get started," he beamed, swallowing back what he really wanted to say as he opened the door wider to let the black haired man in.

Yuuri spoke shyly as he entered the room, "I hope you don't mind, but I bought some better coffee for us to drink, that other stuff..." he shuddered. Viktor laughed, everything about this man delighted him immensely, "I know, I swear they only leave it here because no one else will drink it!" 

Hot drinks made they cautiously flirted with each other, each slightly unsure of what the other really thought of them. Viktor complemented Yuuri enthusiastically on his hip rolls, sending the most adorable pink tint shooting from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.  Yuuri admired Viktor's new dance trousers, biting his lip so as not to wolf whistle when he spun in them, showing off his incredible rear. 

Finally Viktor couldn't wait any longer, he needed to feel the younger man in his arms again, to have his luscious body pressing close to him, "Shall we dance?" The Russian asked, holding out his arms, "Let's see what you have remembered, shall I lead?" 

Yuuri nodded, loving the way Viktor's long slender fingers fitted so perfectly on his waist. He held in a gasp as the digits fanned down over his hip, trying desperately not to think of his dream the previous night and where those long fingers had been; thank goodness he lived on his own, trying to explain away the noises coming from his bedroom last night would have embarrassed him beyond belief.

They flowed round the room, the movements of their feet quickening as Yuuri gained more confidence. Viktor spun him out and back into his arms, "Wow, I think you are a natural, this is going to be fun!"  The Japanese man flushed and a small grin played on his lips.  "What's so funny?" Viktor enquired, only just stopping himself in time from kissing him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking that you are going to all this effort and the only person who will appreciate it is my nan!" Yuuri laughed, his brown eyes sparkling cheekily. The Russian looked confused, "Why?" he asked. "She's the only person who will dance with me!" the black haired man replied, running his fingers through his hair. 

Viktor threw back his head and snorted with laughter, "Then I shall accompany you, I'm not having your dancing skills going unappreciated. We will spend the next 5 weeks creating and practicing a dance routine that will be the talk of the day!" 

Yuuri blushed instantly; this god was going to dance with him at Mari's wedding? His heart pounded so hard in his chest he was convinced that Viktor would be able to hear it, not just feel it. "O-Ok!" he agreed and pressed his pink face into the laughing man's chest, inhaling the scent of his body wash and adding it to his memory bank.

-

For the next two hours they moved and span around the dance room, experimenting with different styles of dance, Viktor even lifting Yuuri above his head at one point, both breaking out in hysterics which resulted in them tumbling to the floor in a heap. 

Sweating and breathless Yuuri lay back on the cool flooring, giggling to himself. "That might need some more practice!" he called to Viktor who had crawled away for a drink of water. 

"Uh huh, you don't say!" the Russian teased in return, "Right now though, I demand that you take me for that drink, we have both earned it!"

They changed their footwear in a comfortable silence; Viktor locked up the hall and took Yuuri's arm as they walked away. "So, where to, handsome?"

-

Sitting in the quiet corner of a nearby pub they chatted over several glasses of wine, both really enjoying the others company. The previously gentle flirting was now gone, thanks to the alcohol flowing in both systems, and in its place a more open and, in Viktor's case, outrageous mix of teasing and flirting. 

"So," the silver haired man asked, placing a hand slightly too high on Yuuri's thigh, "Males? Females? Or both?" The Japanese man stared at him with wide brown eyes, "Pardon?"  Viktor giggled and hiccupped, "Your ideal partner? Are you straight, gay or bi? Actually I sincerely hope you are not straight, I've already kissed you, that would be a waste of a perfectly wonderful kiss.  Did you know I've thought about that a lot..."

Yuuri stared instantly at his hands, his face hot, wondering how to say that he had thought about the kiss constantly too and that his ideal partner was sitting next to him right now. "Erm, bi with a preference to m-males" he replied, still looking down, now gazing at the pale hand on his leg that was stroking and squeezing his thigh, creating a yearning feeling that burned in his groin.  Hot breath ghosting past his ear made him jump; "Bet you can't guess what I am..."  Oh fuck, that sultry Russian accent did strange things to him, things that he was finding it hard not to act on now his reserved nature had been partially blanketed by wine.

He raised his head, Viktor's face was right by his and without thinking he kissed him, quickly but softly. "I think you are gay..." he smirked, loving the look of shock on the silver haired man’s face. 

Viktor's fingers were shaking as he raised them to his lips, stroking where this gorgeous Japanese man had just kissed them.  His blue eyes stared in delight at him, unable to form words to express how he was feeling.

The alcohol flowing in his system made Yuuri feel brave, "If you are coming to my sisters reception with me, are you coming as my friend or would you like to come to the whole day as my boyfriend?" he bit his lip, instantly regretting speaking his thoughts aloud.

The words hung in the air, Yuuri blushing furiously, unable to believe that he had just said them, his anxiety growing with each passing second making him feel sick. Viktor was equally red cheeked from listening to him and understanding the question within.

"D-Did you just ask me out?" the Russian whispered, still holding his hand to his mouth.  "Y-Yes I think I just did," the black haired man replied, feeling a surge of confidence, "Viktor, w-will you be my boyfriend?" 

"R-Really? You want to go out with m-me?" For all his bravado, the Russian was actually terribly shy; the outrageous extra man the world saw was an elaborate cover for the timid soul who resided within. 

Yuuri nodded as he pulled the pale fingers away from the full pink lips and kissed them again, for longer this time. "Please say yes."

"Y-Yes, oh god yes, I would love to be your boyfriend." Viktor flung his arms round him and held him close; both hearts racing in their respective chests as Yuuri's arms encased his new partner in an equally tight embrace. 

Uncaring of any looks in their direction, Yuuri settled against Viktor's side, loving the feel and weight of the Russians arm round his shoulders; swooning inside from the press of their lips together when their conversation was frequently punctuated with kisses.

Viktor's heart melted as he felt Yuuri's fingers shyly entwining with his, the olive skinned thumb tracing circles on the palm of his hand. It made the hairs on his arms stand up as his skin tingled with pleasure. He glanced sideways at the smaller man as he drank from his glass, a sense of wonder and excitement filling him; the handsome man sitting next to him was his boyfriend! 

They were both laughing as the Russian took countless selfies of the two of them, posting them all to his Instagram account, tagging each one as #meandmyboyfriend. The older man preening with pride when his friends all started liking the pictures and sending the new couple their congratulations, asking when they could meet Viktor's gorgeous new man.

Closing time arrived all too soon for the new boyfriends and they reluctantly left the pub. "I'd invite you back to mine for food, but I have work tomorrow and I think we would sit up all night talking, or something..." the black haired man mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. "It's ok, my landlady panics if I don't come back without letting her know." Viktor replied, chucking slightly. 

The Russian slipped his arms around the waist of the younger man, "Do I have to wait till Saturday to see you again for your lesson, or are you free before then?" he placed a delicate kiss on the slightly parted lips. Yuuri grinned; he was just as keen to see Viktor as he was to see him.

"I'm at work till 6pm tomorrow but, why don't you come over and I'll cook for us? Give me your phone and I'll put my details in." 

Yuuri took Viktor's phone from him, smiling at the gold glittery case 'you are so extra' he whispered to himself as he entered his name, number and address, texting himself so he had the handsome mans number. 

The time had finally come for them to say goodnight.

They kissed shyly at first, soft presses of their lips together as they had done inside the pub. Pale fingers carded into black hair and olive fingers tightened their grip on the broad back of the older man as the kisses grew harder and longer. Viktor nipped at Yuuri's bottom lip and licked along the seam of his mouth, wanting more, sighing gently as the younger man's mouth opened and gave admittance to his tongue. Both heads tilted naturally so their first proper kiss could deepen, tongues chasing the other in and out of mouths, tasting and licking, becoming more passionate.

They were breathless and flushed when they eventually separated, lips swollen from the intensity of the kiss, both men painfully aroused. Viktor rested his forehead against Yuuri's, "We'd better say goodnight before I demand to come back to yours..." his voice was raspy. Yuuri nodded, "Don't ask, I'll say yes..." he replied, voice equally rough.

They kissed again before going their separate ways, only a few footsteps apart before Yuuri's phone vibrated in his pocket.

 _>_ _nice ass btw x_

> same to you x

 _>_ _can't believe u asked me out, so proud 2 b ur bf! x_

> I can't believe it either, not like me at all! Looking forward to tomorrow x

 _>_ _me 2, I get 2 kiss u again... x_

> Mmmm, can't wait for more kisses, don't know how I'm going to get to sleep tonight! Night handsome x

_> _ _night gorgeous, I can come and help u 'relax' if u like!_ _I'm gonna b dreaming about u, yes it will b rude...x_

-

Yuuri grinned and pocketed his phone, he felt light headed and happy, he was so proud of himself, he had been brave enough to ask Viktor out! 


	4. Date Night and Fast Moves

 

As with all his special plans, nothing was going quite right for Yuuri and to top it all off, his car wouldn't start after work so he had to go shopping on foot. 

As he trudged home it started to rain and then one of his shopping bags split. "Oh, that's just great, brilliant, just what I needed..." he muttered angrily to himself. He was kneeling on the pavement picking up his fallen groceries and dividing them between the remaining bags when he was aware of someone standing next to him holding an umbrella over his head.  He looked up; it was Viktor beaming down at him, his blue eyes sparkling and an concerned look on his beautiful face.

"Sweetheart, you are soaked, please, give me a bag, I'm on my way to yours anyway." The Japanese man stood and passed an overfull bag to his boyfriend, smiling into the kiss that was placed on his lips. "Thank you love, the food won't take long to make once we get there."

They chatted on the walk home, Viktor entertaining him with tales of the small children's classes that he ran on a Thursday. How the little ones called him 'Uncle Vitya' and how the mothers all flirted with him, frequently inviting him out on dates that he politely declined. 

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I told them all about you today," he grinned at Yuuri with his infectious heart shaped smile, "about how this handsome prince with chocolate brown eyes had stolen Uncle Vitya's heart and wouldn't give it back."

"You make me sound like a villain!" the Japanese man chuckled delightedly, "Vitya? I like that, it's pretty, can I call you Vitya?"  He suddenly realised he was talking to himself so he stopped and turned round; Viktor was several steps behind him, standing still, pink cheeked with his mouth hanging open. The younger man rushed back to him, instantly apologising. 

"I'm so sorry, have I offended you? Was that not appropriate? Vikt..." his words were swallowed by the Russians lips pressed hard against his, their shopping bags and umbrella falling to the floor as arms were wrapped tightly around each other. 

Yuuri was light headed when Viktor finally let go and stopped kissing him. It was his turn to stand in the rain open mouthed gazing with lust filled eyes at the silver haired man. The Russian blushed, "S-Sorry, it was just hearing the affectionate version of my name coming from your mouth, it, it was so a-arousing. O-Of course you can call me Vitya, my love." 

The Japanese man blushed and picked up his dropped shopping, handing bags and the umbrella to his boyfriend. "T-Thank you, maybe I'll save it for when we are on our own though if it does that to you..." he flashed a cheeky smile at Viktor and started walking.

-

Home and in dry clothing, Yuuri cooked for them in his small kitchen whilst Viktor marvelled that the younger man could afford a flat all to himself, one with two bedrooms!  

"You mentioned your landlady yesterday; do you not have your own place?" Yuuri asked, chopping vegetables and adding them to the wok, "Kind of," the Russian explained, "I have a bedsit in a shared house, it's cold and cramped so I hang out at the dance studio for as long as I can each day, I just go home to sleep really." 

"Well, now you have somewhere else to hang out too," Yuuri grinned kindly, "as my boyfriend, my flat is your flat too, I have a spare room if you ever want to stay..." his cheeks pinkened as he winked at the older man.

-

Food eaten, the two relaxed in the cosy lounge. Viktor hummed contentedly whilst olive skinned fingers carded through his soft hair as he lay with his head in Yuuri's lap. They were curled up together on the cushion filled couch, already so at ease with each other.

"V-Viktor," the Japanese man’s voice was hesitant as he began speaking, "I have something I need to tell you."  He paused briefly and then spoke again before his boyfriend had a chance to reply. 

"Please don't go into my bedroom, it's my private space where I like to go relax by myself. The only person I will ever let go in there is the person I know I would like to marry." Viktor looked up at him with a sad expression on his face, Yuuri shook his head, "I'm not saying that you aren't that person, I'm just explaining why you won't see my bedroom at the moment." The Russian nodded and smiled, encouraging him to continue.

"Also, because I give my heart too easily, please don't be offended if I don't want to have full sex right now.  I'm happy to fool around, but my heart is badly scarred from a previous relationship. He treated me so badly and when I finally plucked up the courage to get him to leave he ruined my life. I had to move and change jobs because of the rumours he spread about me. This is why I keep myself to myself; even my family don't know everything he did."

Viktor sat up, tears falling from his blue eyes, "Oh baby, my sweetheart, how could someone hurt you like that," he pressed kisses to his lips and forehead, "I promise I will never treat you like that. Thank you for being so open with me."  Yuuri smiled a wobbly smile as tears gathered in his chocolate brown eyes.  "Can I stay and just cuddle you tonight?" Viktor asked, wiping away his boyfriends tears with his thumb; Yuuri simply nodded and moved closer, wrapping his arms around him and holding on as though he was scared to let go.

-

"So this is our room?" Viktor asked looking round the spare room.  There was a queen sized bed with sensible bedding and not much more apart from boxes that were still waiting to be unpacked. "Hmmm, I think it needs a little Vitya magic," he giggled, pulling Yuuri to him. "Feel free, I have a feeling you are going to be here rather a lot, I want you to be comfortable." the Japanese man giggled in reply.

Blue eyes stared at him in mock surprise, "If you are saying I would rather sleep in the arms of my handsome prince in a warm flat that isn't filled with the sounds of everyone in the house except for me having sex, freezing my perfect butt off, unable to fit another jumper on. Then yes, I will be here rather a lot!"   Yuuri roared with laughter at Viktor's expression and kissed him. "Ok! Well, this handsome prince needs sleep, he has work tomorrow. I'll find you something to sleep in, have you told your landlady you aren't coming back tonight?"

Viktor blushed bright red, "Erm, oh god this is going to sound dreadful now, I kinda already told her I probably wouldn't be back before I left the house. I even bought my toothbrush and clean underwear..." He stared at his feet, the shy man inside totally exposed for Yuuri to see. Soft fingers lifted his chin, "Oh Vitya..."

-

Rapidly discarded clothing covered the spare room floor, the two men laying naked under the crumpled sensible bedding; Viktor with his head on Yuuri's chest, both sweating and panting. The Russian grinned, "If that's your idea of fooling around, I'm done for when you want to go the whole way...wow...!" 

Yuuri stroked his hair, a soppy smile on his face, "Sorry, it had been a while, and, Jesus Christ, your body is enough to send anyone crazy..." he yawned, "sleep now. I have to get up in 5 hours."  The lovers kissed and settled down to sleep, both besotted with each other.

-

They discovered the next morning that, with carefully planning, it was possible to get both of them under the shower at the same time. They laughed as they took it in turns to inspect the marks they had left on each other's bodies. 

"Erm, my love, are you allowed to wear scarves at work?" Viktor enquired carefully, "if not, you may want to phone in sick today...sorry..." Climbing out of the shower, Yuuri looked in the mirror at the very large purple bruise that had appeared on his neck just under his ear, he could even see Viktor's teeth marks in it.  "Oh..." He looked at Viktor's reflection, "at least it matches yours I suppose!" 

The Russian joined him at the sink and marvelled at the red and purple marks all over his neck and shoulders "Wow, I think my prince has certainly claimed his queen!" He slapped Yuuri's naked, wet rear and went to fetch his toothbrush. 

Over breakfast they chatted about their respective upcoming days.  Yuuri deciding to brazen out his bruises at work, at least they would stop asking him why he wasn't dating.

Viktor had a private lesson booked in for the afternoon so Yuuri promised to call in after work to say hi.

-

"And this morning I woke up with this lot, mind you, you should see the bruise I gave my prince."

Yuuri stopped outside the room, Viktor's voice clearly carrying through the door.  He blushed; he'd had a day of nonstop teasing because of the marks on his neck, plus the ones on his torso that had been exposed when he had removed his jumper.

Shaking his head and grinning, he let himself in and stood by the door.  "Yuuuuuurrri... my prince! Come and say hi to the girls!" Yuuri looked at the three little old ladies who were giggling round his boyfriend who, he noted, had purposefully worn an old t-shirt with a slashed neck that fell off one shoulder exposing all the marks Yuuri had left on his skin. 

"Glenda, Mary, Betty, meet Yuuri, my handsome prince, isn't he divine?!"  

Yuuri smiled and politely greeted the three females, blushing as they giggled at the now even larger bruise on his neck.  "Oooo... That's bigger than it was this morning!" Viktor exclaimed pulling Yuuri to him for a kiss. 

"I know, Phichit wants to know exactly how large your mouth is and do you have a brother!" He chuckled at the pink tint that covered Viktor's pale cheeks.

Yuuri curled up in a chair and scrolled through his phone as he waited for the ladies lesson to finish, glancing up every now and then to check out his boyfriend. He really did have the most incredible body.  

He wondered how long it would be till he asked Viktor to move in. Although they had only just met his gut instinct was telling him their relationship wasn't going to be a short one. He had already fallen very badly for the slim hipped man, in a way that he knew he shouldn't, but there was just something about him.  Plus, he tried to reason with himself, he hated the thought of his partner freezing in a small bedsit, especially if it was as bad as the Russian had described it; he decided to ask Viktor to show him his place this evening. 

Lesson finished, Viktor tidied up, kissed the ladies goodnight and approached his lover.  "So, my prince, what's the plan for tonight?"  Yuuri looked up, "How about we go to yours, you pack a small bag and stay with me for the weekend, I'm going to see Mari on Sunday, I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

"Can I? Oh yes please, the weekends are always the worst at mine." he paused "It's not pretty where I live, please don't judge me on it" the Russian looked worried. Yuuri stood and hugged him, "Maybe you won't be living there too much longer..." he whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek, he knew he'd already made his decision...

-

Viktor was right, his place was horrible. The landlady had tried to make it nice with pictures and plants, but the building was damp and in a rough part of the town.  

They climbed the stairs to Viktor's room, the carpet sticky and damp underfoot. Inside it was just as Yuuri expected and Viktor had described, just smaller. A single bed was pushed against one wall covered in brightly coloured sequinned blankets, posters of handsome men tried to disguise the hideous wallpaper and a broken wardrobe held his small amount of clothing.  A stained sink and tabletop oven was his 'kitchen' whilst a musty armchair sat in front of a very old tv which was next to Viktor's most prized possession, his sewing machine.

"Oh Viktor, how much notice do you have to give to leave?" Yuuri asked, trying to hide the shock in his voice, "Just a week, why?" Viktor replied, busy packing a bag with his stuff for the weekend. "Move in with me, I don't want my boyfriend living here, you are going to get sick in a damp place like this."

"But we've only just met, what if I annoy you and you r-regret it in a month’s time?"  Worry made Viktor's voice wobble. The Japanese man shook his head, "I have two bedrooms remember, we don't have to share all the time, plus I've made my mind up."  He looked around for more bags, "Actually, I'm going to grab my car, you don't have much do you? It should all fit in one trip. Come on; let's go see your landlady."

-

Viktor's landlady was lovely; she obviously adored her gay tenant and was genuinely sad when he told her he was leaving. She looked Yuuri hard in the eyes, "You seem like a nice man, but you take good care of my Vitya or you will have me to answer to understand?" Yuuri nodded and smiled, "I promise I will, he is already the most important person in my life, I'm sure he will want to come and see you anyway, you seem like great friends."  Viktor's smile spread from ear to ear, "Of course, I need to keep you up to date on all the gossip and show you my latest creations!"

Arriving back at the bedsit with Yuuri's car they quickly packed his belongings and began moving him out.  The wallpaper was even worse than Yuuri had first thought as it was gradually exposed as the posters came down.  "Do you mind if I keep these?" Viktor asked shyly, "Only they've been in every place I've lived in since I got kicked out of home."  Yuuri shook his head, "I don't mind, they are part of who you are."

Viktor's room didn't come to more than a few bags and boxes, plus a large suitcase full of his handmade dance outfits which all fitted easily into the car.  He stopped to hug the other tenants goodbye, introducing Yuuri to them all as 'his handsome prince in shining armour'.  His landlady wiped away her tears as she hugged the silver haired man telling him to 'Wear a condom until you both get tested'. Both men blushed and chuckled, it felt like she was Viktor's mum.

-

As they began unpacking the car back at Yuuri's, he stopped and dug around in his pocket. "For you" he announced handing Viktor a set of keys, "why don't you let us in to our flat."  The Russian beamed and kissed him hard, "Oh my god, our flat, I love the sound of that!" He approached the building and pressed the button for the lift, balancing boxes and bags in his arms as he watched Yuuri carrying the rest of his worldly goods, how had he got so lucky, he wondered. 

Setting the boxes down outside the front door he proudly used his keys to unlock and open the door, slipping then into his pocket at he picked everything up and carried it into the spare room.  He heard the front door lock and Yuuri's footsteps as he joined him, placing the suitcase on the floor and the rest of his things on the bed. "Welcome home," Yuuri whispered, sliding his arms round his waist, "can I kiss you?"

-

A couple of hours later, Viktor was fully unpacked, glittery blankets were now draped over Yuuri's sofa, his sewing machine was installed on a side table by the window, there were posters up in their room, various knickknacks on shelves, in cupboards and dotted around the flat.  "Vitya is staring to work his magic on this place," Viktor laughed, "it will soon be a proper gay couples flat!" 

Yuuri smiled, he loved seeing the joy on Viktor's face, some of the sadness he had seen there when they first met had seemed to have disappeared.

Viktor picked him up and twirled him round. "Don't forget you have your dance lesson tomorrow, I haven't seen you doing your homework, there will be trouble!" 

-

The silver haired man cooked whilst Yuuri pottered around, circling his hips in front of his bedroom mirror.  He really wanted to share his room, his own bed and his soul with Viktor, but he knew it was too soon.  If Viktor really was the one, which he was 99.9% certain he was, there was plenty of time, it was a chance he was willing to take on the handsome Russian.

A knock on his door broke his thoughts. "Foods ready sweetheart." He shivered, oh that accent, it really was erotic.

-

The kitchen table was laid with a tablecloth, a vase with plastic roses stood in the centre and Yuuri's small selection of crockery and cutlery was beautifully arranged for two to dine. "Ta da!" Viktor exclaimed, holding out a chair for Yuuri to sit down. "Oh, thank you love, this looks amazing, what have you cooked, it smells wonderful."  The Russian preened, "It’s just a risotto, I hope you like it."

They chatted as they ate, the simple act of eating together feeling so intimate.

Yuuri leaned back in his chair and wiped his mouth, "That, my love, was the best risotto I have ever eaten." He leaned over and kissed his lover, "Thank you."  Viktor blushed and took their plates to the sink where he started to wash up. "You would make an amazing house-husband" Yuuri said without thinking, his cheeks burning as he realised what he had said. 

"Well, give it sometime and then ask me again, I may say yes..." Viktor teased as he winked at the black haired man over his shoulder. 

-

"Are you sleeping with me tonight?" Viktor called from the bathroom, voice muffled by the toothbrush in his mouth. "Depends," the Japanese man replied, "do you need sleep before class tomorrow..." There was a mini explosive noise from the direction of his boyfriend combined with what Yuuri guessed was swearing in Russian. "Yuuuuurrriii... don't say things like that when I've got a mouthful of toothpaste, it looks there has been a snowstorm on the mirror..."  Yuuri giggled and approached the bathroom to see his boyfriend cleaning white splats off the once shiny reflective surface.  He kissed his shoulder and hugged him tightly from behind, "Do you think I would turn down the chance to curl up next to you all night?

Viktor was already in bed when Yuuri entered the bedroom, the space becoming the Russians very quickly. Gentle light filled the room from candles burning on the bedside unit. "Hi my prince, your queen awaits you in the queen sized bed!" The Japanese man smiled and slipped into the bed wearing his pyjamas. "Oh no, that won't do at all," the silver haired man declared, "in the queens bed, the rule is naked or not at all, remove those pyjamas right now."  Yuuri chuckled quietly and removed his clothing, "Better?" he whispered, shuffling into his lover’s warm embrace. "Much better, now kiss me, my prince."

 

 


	5. A secret is revealed

Yuuri groaned as Viktor started the music again, they had been practicing for two solid hours now and he ached. It didn't help that the positions the Russian had had him in last night were also making different sets of muscles hurt. 

"Do you want to make me and your nan proud at the wedding?" Viktor asked pointedly, smirking as the Japanese man nodded, "Then get that gorgeous rear off the floor and over here, we still have another two hours of practice time." 

-

By the end of the session the basic dance had been choreographed, Viktor noting the areas where they would be adding in lifts and spins, he was on a mission to impress.

Yuuri had to admit that once the routine was refined and practiced the guests would certainly have to notice that he could dance after all. He lent into Viktor and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, "You are amazing my love, thank you."  The Russian beamed and picked him up to carry him across the room. "Anything for my prince, now we are going shopping to get you a nice outfit for lunch with your sister tomorrow, no boyfriend of mine is going in the clothing that you normally wear, they are so dull!"

-

"Mari, I'd like you to meet Viktor, my boyfriend."

They were standing in Mari's hallway, Yuuri feeling slightly self conscious in his new trousers and shirt. It was nothing like he normally wore, but he had to admit the silky material of the black shirt did feel good against his skin.

"Well, if for nothing else, thank you for making my little brother look more like a human than a nerd, did you do his hair too?" Mari was being her usual blunt self. Viktor nodded, "He looks so gorgeous with it styled back, don't you think? Shows off those beautiful brown eyes, now I just need to get him into contact lenses."  "Oh pack it in you two, I should have known you would gang up on me." The blushing Japanese man grumbled walked off to the kitchen to see Clair, Mari's girlfriend, leaving the pair whispering and giggling in the hall.

"Hi Yuuri, Mari giving you a hard time already?" Clair was the complete opposite to tall, dark and striking Mari, she was petit, blonde, with a beauty that could stop traffic. "Yeah, I can tell that her and Viktor are going to get on far too well, I won't have any secrets left by the end of the day."  The black haired man sank into a chair and gratefully accepted the glass of wine that was being handed to him.

The gossiping new friends entered the kitchen, "Viktor, this beautiful creature in front of you is Clair, my wife to be." Viktor giggled and gave his most charming smile, "Hi Clair, you are so pretty," he smiled cheekily, "I see being gay runs in the family then!" He laughed loudly, causing the other three to start giggling too.

-

There had to be somewhere he could hide, Yuuri knew which story Mari was launching into; he excused himself and went to the bathroom.  After a few minutes he cracked open the door only to hear, "Mum came home to find him waving his willy out of the window! It's a good job he was only four!"

Yuuri groaned and closed the door again, how long was it acceptable to hide in your sister’s bathroom for?

"My prince, are you joining us for dessert or should I squeeze it under the door?" Viktor's teasing tone bought the pink tint back to his cheeks.  Opening the door he was greeted by the smiling face of his boyfriend, "It's ok, she's only shown me a few photos, mainly of you in princess dresses, do you have something to tell me?" The look of shock and horror on Yuuri's face said it all. Viktor bit his lip as he swallowed hard, 'oh please let it be true', his brain whispered. "I think you would make a very beautiful woman," the words floated between them like silk, "the only woman I would ever want to sleep with." 

The bathroom door slammed shut and locked in the Russians face and he heard the thud as Yuuri threw himself on the floor, his back to the door. Was that crying he could hear?

He pressed himself tight again the wood and talked as quietly as he could, but with Yuuri still being able to hear him. "Yuuri, sweetheart, my prince, its ok. Don't cry, is that why you don't let anyone in your bedroom? I meant it, it's not something I have a problem with, I'd like to help you in fact." he paused, "my love, are you listening to me. Please open the door, I want to hold you."

Eventually the bathroom door unlocked and slightly opened, Viktor slipped through and locked it behind him again. Yuuri was still on the floor, glasses on his knees, eyes red from crying. "Baby," the Russian crouched down beside him and pulled him into a tight embrace, "how long have you been hiding this? Is it why you had to move and change jobs? You confided in that ass of a partner and he ridiculed you for it?"  

Yuuri nodded and sobbed harder, burying his face in Viktor's chest. There was a knock on the door; it was Mari, "Is everything ok in there? Yuuri, I'm sorry, I went too far again didn't I? Come out, please, I didn't mean to upset you."  Viktor cleared his throat, "Give us five minutes and we'll be out for dessert, ok?"  Both men listened as her footsteps faded off towards the kitchen.

Long slender fingers lifted Yuuri's face till he was looking at the blue eyes of his boyfriend. "I love you, I know we've only been together a very short space of time, but I know that I love you. I would love to see you as your female alter ego, I want to help dress her, do her hair and her makeup and then make love to her." Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise, "If it wasn't so damn inappropriate right now, I would love to show you how excited that thought makes me, as it is I'm having to think of Glenda, Mary and Betty to stop me ravishing you right here on your sisters bathroom floor, to hell with your 'no full sex just yet' rule; which by the way we broke last night, I don't know if you noticed? You were busy moaning your head off as I pleasured you with that delightful toy of yours, so I just slipped right in instead and took you for a few blissful moments."

Yuuri giggled in-spite of his embarrassment. "Are you really having to think of the old ladies?" "Yes" Viktor huffed, a pink tint on his face now. Yuuri bit his lip, "Oh... And yes, I did notice, I wanted you to continue, but I was too shy to say so."  Viktor kissed him hard, "Right, later, you and me, I'm going to make you scream your pretty head off, but for now; stop biting that lip, stand up and come and eat dessert with me, we can burn the calories off tonight."

-

The rest of the day passed in a happy blur, the two couples on separate sofas, curled up around their partners, chatting, telling silly stories and making plans for more double dates.

Yuuri was quite drunk by the time they got up to go. "This is why I suggested coming by taxi," Viktor was busy pointing out to his giggling boyfriend, "say thank you for being so clever to Uncle Vitya."  

Mari called them a cab and sent them on their way with promises to all get together again soon. "I think there might be another Katsuki wedding being planned in this family before long you know," she mused to Clair as they were clearing up, "I like Viktor; I've never seen Yuuri so happy before."

-

Back home Yuuri was insisting on showing Viktor his bedroom. "No, my prince, I want you to show me when you are sober. I will know then that you really want me to see it, rather than it being an 'oh my god I wore a dress for my boyfriend' hangover realisation moment."

The Japanese man flopped onto the couch still chuckling to himself, "Ok, in that case I distinctly remember you saying you were going to 'make me scream my pretty head off', so let's go to bed."

Viktor leant over and kissed him seductively, "Oh my prince, I don't have to take you to bed to do that."   

-

Yuuri was in total ecstasy, the attentions of his lover taking him to a whole new plain of pleasure he had never visited before; how could one man excite so many different parts of his body at one time? 

Viktor huffed and puffed, his soul souring as he claimed the Japanese man as his own, he knew he would never let him go, he wanted to marry this man, to have the delights of his body and the pureness of his heart with him for the rest of his life.

The two lovers shuddering as their lovemaking approached the end, both kissing the other as though it was the last time they would be together. 

"V-Vityaaaa..."

The Japanese man screamed his lovers name as he clung tightly to him, body jerking and sweating as he writhed on the couch, the Russian pinning him down with the weight of his taller body. 

Viktor smirked, "I t-told you I'd m-make you scream....oh g-god..." he gave in and collapsed fully, his own end now upon him, crying at the feeling of pure love and pleasure coursing through his veins.

Sated they lay quietly in the lounge, only moving to sleep more comfortably in the bed in Viktor's room.

-

Yuuri opened his eyes just a smidgen, phew they were in the spare room, he remembered insisting that he show Viktor his room and Viktor's refusal; but he couldn't remember where they had fallen asleep after their session on the sofa. Wow, Viktor was good, no he was more than good, he was amazing.  He shuffled slightly and groaned at the ache in his body, not that he was complaining. He rolled over into the comfortable embrace of his lover, chasing the last few remnants of sleep before realising that it was Monday and he was late for work.

"Oh..." He let rip with a string of loud swear words in Japanese as he ran to the bathroom to shower.  "Yuuuuuuuuurrrrrriiiiii... come back to bed." Viktor shouted above the hiss of the water. The Japanese man appeared back in the room dressed just in a towel, "Vitya, I'd love to, but I have to go to work, we need money to pay for things."

The Russian arranged himself on the bed as Yuuri hopped round the room trying to put pants, socks, trousers and t-shirt on all at the same time. "My prince, I'm hurt that you can ignore your queen laying here so prettily for you." The black haired man stopped and turned to look at his lover, his jaw dropping open and a loud moaning noise leaving his mouth at the sight of the naked silver haired man spread on the bed, hand lazily teasing himself to standing. "Oh shit, Vitya, I want you more than anything in the world, but if I don't go in I don't get paid..." "Not even sick pay if you phoned in ill..." The Russian pouted, running his other hand running over the skin of his rear, fingers dipping between his perfect ass cheeks.

Yuuri stood in the centre of the room not knowing what to do or what to think. He really didn't want to go to work, he would get some money if he phoned in sick, would they believe him? Before he had time to change his mind he grabbed his phone. "Hi it's Yuuri, really sorry I won't be in today, I'm feeling ill. Yeah, I'm sure I'll be ok after a day in bed. Cheers, bye"

He stared at Viktor, "I have never ever pulled a sickie in the whole of my life," he started to strip off again much to his lovers delight, "you'd better make it worth my while!" 

-

So far they had christened every room in the house except for Yuuri's room, the Japanese man not sure if he would ever be able to eat at his kitchen table again without blushing. He dragged Viktor to the bathroom and they showered together, washing each other with reverent hands that explored every inch of the wet body they each adored before he led him to the closed door of his private sanctuary.

"Vitya, I want you to see my bedroom, do you understand what this means?" The Russian nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Yuuri's fingers on his lips.

"I love you and trust you with my heart and my life, I'm not going to ask you the question for quite a while yet, but I know that I want to, ok?" the black haired man’s voice was serious.  

 

Viktor took Yuuri's hand and kissed it. "Are you sure? I'm happy to wait, you know that. I also think you know that my answer is already yes."  Yuuri simply smiled and opened the door. 

-

Yuuri's bedroom was the most beautiful room Viktor had ever been in. A pale silver carpet complemented matching drapes at the window. The large bed was made up with purple and silver bedding. Pinup girl pictures were displayed in glittery silver frames that stood out against dark purple walls.  In front of the window was a 50's style vanity table complete with fluffy topped stool. The top of the unit was neatly arranged with makeup, hair accessories, jewellery and, resplendent on its own special stand, a long chestnut brown wig. 

Without speaking, the Japanese man opened the mirrored doors of his wardrobe to display his collection of stunning 50's style dresses and petticoats. Along the floor of the piece of furniture were high heeled shoes and matching handbags. Viktor stared agog as Yuuri opened drawer after drawer of delicate underwear and seamed stockings.

Finally he picked up a silver photo album and handed it to the shocked man, indicating for him to open it. Viktor moaned quietly to himself as he gazed at page after page of selfies of Yuuri in his outfits, dresses, underwear, beachwear... There were hundreds of photos going back years and his boyfriend looked stunningly beautiful in all of them.

"This is me," the blushing man whispered, "this is who I am inside." "H-Have you thought that o-one day you will actually want to b-be female?" Viktor asked quietly. He already knew he was too deeply committed to walk away even if the pretty male in front of him said yes, however he couldn't deny the relief he felt when Yuuri smiled softly and shook his head. 

"No, otherwise I couldn't do this..." the younger man removed the photo album from the hands of his lover and guided him back onto the bed; tugging the damp towels away from around their waists as their lips met in a quickly renewing passionate kiss, tongues searching for the other as heated gasps slipped into the quiet of the bedroom.

-

The Japanese man indulged his partner for hours, drinking in every sigh and stuttered moan and committing them all to memory. 

Olive skinned fingers stroked and cherished the needful white flesh, lips and teeth creating a trail of gently bruising marks from neck to inner thigh; mouth opening to encase the blood swollen organ so sweetly it dragged almost pained whimpers from the throat of the man gripping the black hair of his lover so tightly in his fingers. A satisfied hum reverberated against the sensitive flesh of the Russian, tingling and teasing, bringing tears to his tightly closed eyes.

When Viktor was a shuddering, tearful mess, so beautifully pale with pink flushed skin against the dark purple sheets, the soft sounds of slick digits carefully easing the way for the silver haired mans prince to ensnare his queen; Yuuri claimed him as his own, the resulting cries of pleasure filling the room and over spilling into the rest of the flat. 

"Oh...my YUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRIIIIIII..." Viktor's moan was loud as his back arched and he fell away into a time and space where nothing existed except for him, his lover and the divine feeling of completeness. 

Yuuri's grunting and the feel of his hot breath on his bruised neck bought a contented smile to his heart shaped mouth, as did the sensation of sticky warmth filling his body. 

"V-Vitya, I l-love you..."


	6. A long week

Gentle kisses woke Yuuri from his sleep, Viktor was curled up close to him, his blue eyes filled with love and happiness.  "Yuuuuurrrriiii... My handsome prince, your queen is hungry, we need to eat."

It was already dark outside the silver curtain framed window; they had played the whole day away. The black haired man stretched feeling his muscles twinge from the multiple positions they had been stretched into during their long and energetic sex session. He pulled his Russian lover to him for lazy kisses, "What would my queen like his handsome prince to cook for him?" "Something Japanese, what is your favourite dish?" the older man stated, pinning his boyfriend to the bed, grinding their groins together in slow circles. "Easy, Katsudon, right, let me up and I will cook for us" he grinned biting the plump bottom lip of the man above him, drinking in the groan that slipped from the Russians mouth.

-

Viktor sat at the table watching Yuuri cook, grinning as the younger man winked and blew kisses at him as he worked; his whole body was more relaxed as though a heavy weight had been removed from his shoulders. 

"Does your female self have a name? I was wondering what I call you when I am helping you become her."  

The question stopped Yuuri in his tracks, he thought hard and realised that she didn't, in all these years of being her, he had never even thought about naming her. "No, she doesn't, would you help me choose one?" he asked, gazing lovingly at the older man over his shoulder. "Ok, right, it has to be something that's good to moan..." Viktor teased.  

Yuuri blushed prettily as he served up and sat at the table with his lover. "Viktor, this isn't a sexual thing for me, it's how I feel most comfortable; can I explain my ideal fantasy if we are going to role play this?" The Russian nodded eagerly, "Ok, I want to know everything, this food is amazing by the way."

"Thank you." The black haired man paused as more colour flooded his cheeks, "Ok, so it starts with you helping me with my hair and makeup, then you leave for work so you don't know what I'm going to wear." Viktor nodded and motioned for him to carry on.

"When you get home from work, I will be her.  I'll greet you, kiss you, ask you about your day, take your shoes, give you a glass of something and then finish cooking. We will eat, you'll go back to the lounge whilst I clear up. When I'm done we will watch television or something, you can hold my hand, tell me I'm pretty, flirt with me, but no touching. When we go to bed, in my room, you help me off with my dress, admire my underwear and then you may make love to me." 

He closed his mouth and stared hard at his untouched food, unsure what Viktor would say. 

There was a long silence.

Yuuri nervously looked up to see Viktor gazing at him with tears in his eyes. "Vik..." The Russian shook his head, "Yuuri, that is beautiful, if you wanted to live our entire home life like that, I would be so happy. The look of delight on your face as you were describing it was pure heaven, if I could make you that joyful every day of my life I would die a very happy man." 

The Japanese man blushed as tears filled his eyes too. Viktor grabbed his hand across the table, almost knocking over their water glasses, "Jenni..." Yuuri looked puzzled, "Wh.." The older man interrupted, "Your name is Jenni...  Short for Jennifer, but I'm not allowed to call you that because it reminds you of when your mum was cross with you."

"Oh..." Yuuri felt his stomach flutter at the attention to detail his boyfriend had obviously considered and was adding to his long time held fantasy.

"You are my pretty, stay-at-home wife, who I adore, we don't have children yet, but we want to one day. I like you buy you gifts to make you smile. You are sweet and caring, and sometimes a little bit naughty in the bedroom. I'm a bit overprotective of you and exist only to make you happy."

They looked at each other, a beautiful silence filling the room.

"Y-You want t-to be part o-of my s-secret identity?" Yuuri finally stammered, trying not to get excited in case Viktor was just teasing him. The Russian smiled widely and squeezed his hand, "Oh, my prince, yes I do, I want to be the manly man who looks after his wife, just as long as I can still be your queen..."

The black haired man nodded, his heart thudding in his chest, happiness leaking out of him in warm waves, "Oh yes, if we lived that everyday it wouldn't be so special anymore, but once or twice a week...?" he looked at his boyfriend hopefully.  Viktor broke into his heart shaped grin, leaned across the table and kissed him, "Definitely my prince, now I suggest we move your dance rehearsal to Friday evening this week, then Jenni can visit on Saturday and Sunday, if she wants...?" 

Yuuri nodded, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. "Good, now eat up, my prince has work tomorrow and he really needs some sleep tonight!" Viktor chuckled.

-

Viktor practically bounced at Yuuri when he came home from work on the Wednesday, "Sweetheart, I found you the perfect gifts today! Shoes off, I want to show you."

Yuuri dumped his bag and coat in the hallway and followed the Russian into the lounge.

"For Jenni..." His boyfriend whispered, handing him a box tied with a red bow.

The black haired man stared at him in wonderment and then at the box, "Go on then, open it." his lover urged, he was so excited about seeing Yuuri's reaction to his presents.

The Japanese man placed the box on the couch and lifted the lid; very carefully he removed the first item and gasped, it was a beautiful 50's style short nightie in the palest pink with matching sheer robe. Underneath the revealing outfit were pearl combs for his hair and finally the prettiest apron Yuuri had ever seen.

"Do you like?" Viktor asked, hugging him from behind, "I made you the apron so you don't get your gorgeous dresses dirty whilst you cook, I thought the combs would look so beautiful in your long hair and the nightie and robe are for Sunday morning, my wife needs something sexy to wear whilst she's making our coffee and breakfast..."  He spun him round, "oh and for when we are husband and wife," he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small box, "your wedding and engagement rings."  He opened it as he spoke, delighting in Yuuri's cry of pleasure at the diamond ring and gold band inside the velvet box.

"How did you afford all this? You shouldn't have, thank you, but you really didn't need to..." 

"I have friends who owed me a few favours, I cashed them all in!" The Russian laughed, kissing his pink tinged boyfriend. "Now, go put it all away whilst your queen starts cooking." He sent him on his way with a playful slap on his rear, beaming to himself, 'yes, I knew he'd love them'.

-

Thursday was not going well.  Yuuri sat at the large boardroom table and scowled, it wasn't fair, why did he have to be the one to work on Saturday.  The Japanese man was in a foul mood. 

"Please will someone swap with me, I've got really important plans at the weekend and that will ruin them.

Silence surrounded the table, his work colleagues all twiddling with pens or trying to look busy, no-one wanted to work. 

"It's only till 2pm and you can gave Monday morning off; you can have a lie in with Viktor," his boss pleaded, "please Yuuri, they asked for you specifically."

Finally and very reluctantly Yuuri agreed, the deep frown staying on his face all day.

-

Viktor arrived back to their flat from the dance hall full of joy and laughter, the children's class had been wonderful and he couldn't wait to share his tales of it with Yuuri. He opened the front door and danced through, spinning as he closed the door behind him. 

"My prince, where are you? Your queen is home!"

The sound of heartbroken crying met his ears causing him to dump his bag and run to the source of the noise. He ground to a halt in the doorway to the lounge, a Yuuri shaped lump was hidden under the sequinned blankets on the sofa, the shuddering of his body making the light jump and sparkle off the tiny reflective discs.

"Yuuri? Love? My prince? What's happened?" 

He crouched down and attempted to lift up the shiny blankets, only to have them snatched out of his hand and tucked back under the sobbing man.

An unintelligible jumble of words and snotty sniffs erupted from the glittery shape.

"My love, I can't understand what you are saying, let me under the blankets to comfort you, I want to help." the Russian cooed softly, whatever was wrong he hoped he could help fix it.

Slowly Yuuri lifted up a corner of the blankets and shifted over for the Russian to slip underneath, tucking the covers back over the pair of them and cuddling into the offered embrace. 

"Now, my handsome prince, tell your queen what the problem is." Viktor murmured, pressing kisses into the tousled black hair and inhaling the scent of his shampoo.

"ThebastardsatworkhavemademetakeajobonsaturdaymorningwhichmessesupourplansforJennicomingtovisit...itsnotfair..." Yuuri garbled, hiccuping and sniffing his way through the words. 

The silver haired man smiled and stroked his boyfriend's back, soothing him with soft touches and kisses.  "What time do you have to work till?" he asked gently, already beginning to formulate a plan in his mind.

Yuuri sniffled, wiping his nose and his eyes on his sleeve before replacing his glasses. "2pm... We've lost most of the day" he mumbled, fingers creeping up under this boyfriends dance top, caressing the taut, smooth skin underneath. 

"Ok, this is what we will do. You go to work, I'll go food shopping and meet you back here at 2.30pm, I can take a class from 4-6pm, that gives Jenni plenty of time to make herself beautiful and ready for her husband to come home at 7pm." Viktor sighed at the feeling of fingertips tracing circles on his flesh, he wanted to take Yuuri to bed, love away his frustrations of the day.

Soft lips pressed kisses to Viktor's neck, smiling as a purring noise filled the small space under the blanket. "Thank you Vitya, you always know how to make me feel better" Yuuri whispered, mouthing at his earlobe, tiny bites creating the whimpering noise he had grown to love so much. 

"Bed now, eat later?" 

A raspy Russian swear word slipped from full lips in reply as blankets were rapidly discarded and the lovers rushed to Viktor's room. 

-

"If we do that in public my mum will faint"

Yuuri stood, sweating, hands on his hips shaking his head at Viktor's latest suggestion. 

"But Yuuuuuurrrriiiii..." The Russian whined, pouting and almost stamping his foot. His suggestion wasn't that lewd, was it? 

"You know perfectly well that is my favourite position, I am not incorporating it into a dance routine." A pink embarrassed flush added to the glow on his damp skin as he swept his fingers though his wet hair, slicking it back off his face. 

Viktor smirked, "It was worth a try though! Ok, I'll dip you at that point then, give you a cheeky kiss instead."

Their Friday night practise was going well, Yuuri's natural talent allowing the silver haired dance teacher to go beyond his basic ballroom instructions and he was in his element.

They had already agreed that they would wait until later on at the reception to do their thing on the dance floor, Yuuri was conscious of not wanting to upstage Mari and Clair, it was their day after all. 

"I think Jenni would like to dance too," Viktor remarked as he led his partner through a complicated set of spins, turns and a simple lift, lowering Yuuri gently and kissing his lips as they ended face to face, "just think of the beautiful dresses she could wear, in fact..." He let go of the speechless black haired man and rushed to pick up his phone. "Look," he thrust the downloading screen in front of the Japanese mans eyes, "there is an alternative dance competition in Paris just before Christmas, we could enter it."

Yuuri stared at the excited and hopeful look on his boyfriends face, he could be Jenni in public? The thought thrilled and terrified him at the same time.

"I'm n-not s-sure..." he stammered, "...can we talk about it later?" 

The Russian nodded, replacing his mobile and returning to embrace his lover.

-

Yuuri was very quiet during the rest of the practise session, his mind drifting, thinking of the glittery, full skirted dresses, skimpy sequinned shifts and sheer net creations he had drooled over as a teenager whilst watching dance competitions secretly on his own, the way other boys of his age were watching porn. 

Finally Viktor couldn't take it any longer, the knot in his stomach was making him feel sick. Had he pushed it too far? Was Yuuri about to break up with him? 

"Would I...."

"I'm so sor..."

They both laughed, indicating for the other to continue talking. 

The silver haired man took his lovers hands, squeezing them for him to speak, smiling kindly at him.

Yuuri swallowed hard before managing to say what was on his mind, "Would I, I mean Jenni, need several different outfits? Some pretty, some s-sexy?" His face turned the brightest shade of red. 

Blue eyed widened and blew to black, the rapid heat in his groin making his head spin. "O-o-oh god... y-yes..." Viktor's brain immediately began dressing his boyfriend in a tiny, barely there net and sequin outfit designed to hug his beautiful rear, accentuating his fishnet covered thighs.

"I think Jenni would like that very m-much..." he whispered, his voice hitching as Viktor lowered him to the floor, lips placing open mouth sloppy kisses to his sensitive neck, hips grinding their clothing covered arousals together. 

-

Time had never dragged so slowly as it did that Saturday.

Yuuri sighed and tapped his pen on the deck as he talked the person on the phone through the start up procedures. If this client had actually asked for him personally, they could have at least had somebody competent at their end. 

He jumped as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_> _ _hi my sexy prince, your queen is missing u x_

> hi my beautiful queen, your prince wishes he was at home in bed with you, how's the shopping going? X

_> _ _all done, back home now, thinking of u x_

_> #attachment_

Yuuri wondered if it was a good idea to open the picture, he was already excited about today, wanting it to be time for Viktor to make love to him in his pretty underwear. 

Curiosity eventually got the better of him and he pressed open, gasped and dropped his phone, it landed with a loud clatter on his work surface.

Quickly apologising to the person he was on a call with, he carefully turned his phone over and looked again.

Yes, that was definitely Viktor, on his hands and knees, open and waiting with a sign saying 'all yours' on his back; he grinned as he could just see Viktor's beloved selfie stick in the corner of the photo.

Gazing more at the image of his boyfriends fully prepared body, he bit his hand to muffle the groan that forced its way out of his throat.

> VIKTOR! Not fair... X

_> #attachment_

Fully aware that this was probably not his smartest moment, he clicked on the attachment and quickly shut it again when he realised it was a video, Viktor's voice resounding loudly from his phone. Thankfully he was on hold so the client hadn't heard the brief moment of Viktor's moaning filling the silent office.

He connected his headphones and opened the attachment again; there resplendent on the screen was his boyfriend pleasuring himself with their favourite toy, moaning and telling Yuuri he wished it was him deep inside him. The video cut out just as the silver haired man climaxed leaving the Japanese man sat very still at his desk, fingers white as he gripped the arm of his chair, his cock rock hard and aching with want. 

He closed his eyes and deep breathed, willing himself to calm down before the client returned.

> Viktor, I will have my revenge, and it will be wicked x

_> _ _I look forward to it.... <3 x_


	7. A Dirty Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the length of this update, I tried spliting it in two, but it didn't really work! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.... yes, it is a very smutty chapter!!!

Viktor was thrumming with excitement, Yuuri was on his way home, it was time to do his hair and makeup. 

At the sound of the front door opening he jumped up from the kitchen table, spilling his coffee across the celebrity magazine he had been pretending to read and rushed to the hallway.

"My prince!" he exclaimed overenthusiastically, throwing himself at the Japanese man before he'd even got his coat off.

Yuuri pushed him away harshly and stomped through to the lounge, sitting down and kicking his shoes off whilst glaring at the stunned Russian. "Please don't do that again when I am at work, do you know how difficult it is to talk an idiot through changing part of their computer system with a raging hard-on? When all you can see in your minds is the perfect rear of your boyfriend, who you would much rather be at home with, fucking himself, making the most delicious noises," he paused and shifted in his chair, "it's really difficult..."  He rubbed his hand over his face as he saw Viktor's face fall and tears well in his blue eyes, his shoulders drooping as he looked forlornly at his lover, he hadn’t meant to upset him.

"Come here..." Yuuri said softly, patting his lap and holding out his hands, "I'm sorry, that came out meaner than I meant it too, it's just you knew I didn't want to be there, and your video just made it worse."

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry, please don't f-finish with m-me..." Viktor curled his long body up on his lovers lap and sobbed as though his heart was breaking, "...I know I'm too m-much, everyone has always t-told me I'm too over the t-top, that's why no-one s-stays with me f-for long. I'm j-just so s-shy its m-my way of c-coping..."

Yuuri lifted his head, a surprised look on his face. He curled his fingers under the tear streaked chin of his lover and pulled his face to meet his own, placing a soft kiss on his quivering pink lips.

"Why on earth would I finish with the man who loves and accepts every part of me," he asked, genuinely confused, "all I was saying was please don't send me messages like that when I am not somewhere I can fully appreciate them."

He kissed him tenderly again, fingers curling through the soft silver hair, "Have you had partners who have treated you unfairly too?" The Russian nodded, sniffing and wiping his eyes, "Oh..." Yuuri pulled back and stared at him, "well, I don't think you are too much, I love the extra you and the shy you and every point in between. Please don't ever change."

A tiny smile appeared on Viktor's face, "I'm forgiven?" he whispered, Yuuri laughed, "Of course, and you need to start my makeup and hair or you will be late for your class..."

Viktor's heart shaped smile slowly bloomed on his lips as he fully realised that all was well, he flung his arms round Yuuri's neck and kissed him hard, smirking at the small moan of pleasure pushed into his mouth by his boyfriend.

-

Yuuri sat very still whilst his Russian lover transformed him.

Viktor's make up skills were astonishing, Yuuri felt like he was a piece of art being created before his very own eyes.  His new tinted contacts accentuated the brown of his orbs; however, the largeness of them was all down to the silver haired mans expertise with the brushes and sponges he was confidently using to apply the expensive cosmetics Yuuri already owned.

The Russian hummed as he applied the final touches, finishing with a soft red lipstick he couldn't wait to kiss off his boyfriend’s lips later that night. He stepped to one side to let Yuuri look in the mirror properly, "What do you think so far?" he whispered, kissing the back of the black haired mans neck.

The Japanese man was silent, staring at a beautifully made up female face he had never seen before. Slowly he raised his hand to check that the person being reflected back in the mirror was actually him, gently tracing the new contours of his face. Red lips parted as soft words escaped on a silent breath, "I look so pretty..." 

"More than that, you are beautiful..." Viktor murmured in return against the skin of his neck, fighting the urge to pick him up, throw him on the neatly made bed and ravage him there and then.  "Shall I do your hair now?"  Yuuri could only nod, the intensity of the moment robbing him of speech, sharing this with Viktor was the best decision he had ever made.

The long chestnut brown wig was stunning, Viktor's fingers carefully raked through its length as he placed it on Yuuri's head, "Its real hair, isn't it? It must have cost a fortune."  The younger man nodded, watching the Russian pinning it on securely before brushing it.  The feel of the hair cascading down his back to his waist always bought a rush of pleasure to his senses, he felt completely relaxed now, Jenni was here.

Viktor styled Yuuri's hair into a simple but sexy half up half down style, finishing with the pretty combs he had given him.  Before his boyfriend could speak, Viktor dropped to his knees, took out the small box from his pocket and took Yuuri's hand. "Marry me Jenni," he asked tenderly, "please be my wife." He slipped the two rings onto Yuuri's shaking hand and kissed them, admiring how they sat perfectly on his finger. 

Tears wells in the eyes of the black haired man, he felt so loved, wanted and accepted. "Viktor..." 

The Russian stood, pulling his boyfriend to his feet, "I have to go to work now sweetheart, I can't wait to see how pretty you look when I get home."  "Do you have too?" Yuuri's question was sweet, almost pleading, "Yes, my love, otherwise you will never get dressed, or leave this bedroom," Viktor's voice sounded husky and raw; "I don't think you realise exactly want you are doing to me." 

Yuuri's eyes widened as his boyfriend hugged him; his rock hard flesh pressing against his hip, Viktor was attracted to him as Jenni...

Viktor hurried from the room; "I'll see you at 7pm, my love." he called over his shoulder.

-

The Japanese man listened to the front door close and lock before making his way to the silver chest of drawers that held his vast collection of underwear.  He had already decided which dress he was going to wear, he just needed to choose something to complement it.

He contemplated his mood, he didn't want to go all out sexy for Viktor tonight; tonight was about introducing him to Jenni, the sweet wife who likes to make love, not fuck.

'Not white,' he thought to himself, 'that is too virginal'.  Carefully looking through the drawers he finally decided on skin toned seamed stockings and lemon yellow underwear that looked so beautiful against his olive skin. 

Yuuri looked at himself in the large mirrors, admiring himself from every angle as he dressed, stroking the silk stockings that were held up by a pretty garter belt sitting so perfectly on his waist. He adored the matching lemon coloured lace knickers, which he had carefully tucked himself into, and the bra that accentuated the contours of his chest, they made him feel so pretty.  He ran his fingers over the lacy material, playing with the tiny white bows holding the knickers together that sat on his hips and as decoration at the centre of the bra. 

The light in the room caught the diamond in his engagement ring and it sparkled, catching his attention.  He felt different today, for the first time ever being Jenni did feel sexual and he wished Viktor was there to look at him. 

Before he could become too aroused, he opened the wardrobe door and took out his dress, petticoat, cardigan, shoes and apron. Back in front of the mirror, he stepped into a green and white spotted dress, loving the feel of the silky fabric against his skin. The white petticoat was slipped on underneath his dress and the skirt arranged to sit over the full netting. 

Grass green high heeled shoes and a pale yellow cardigan completed the look.  He selected a delicate necklace from his jewellery collection and admired himself, he looked beautiful.  Grabbing his apron he left the bedroom and sashayed to the kitchen, thrilled at the way wearing heels always made his hips sway.

Checking the kitchen clock he was surprised to find it was already 6.15pm, Viktor would be home soon and he hadn't started cooking, he busied himself with making dinner for them both.

-

Viktor apologised to his students for what felt like the thousandth time that lesson.  His mind was not on them at all, all he could think about was his Yuuri. 

The way his boyfriend looked with his hair and makeup done was sensational, he was so pretty.  The Russians whole being was consumed with love and desire for his partner, he couldn't wait to go home and see him fully transformed, unsure how he was supposed to obey the 'no touching' rule until bedtime.

He realised he had been daydreaming again, shook his head and returned to teaching.

As soon as the last student had left, he tidied up and grabbed the bag he had bought with him; it contained a surprise for Yuuri.  As his boyfriend was going to so much effort for him, he thought it only fair that he make a proper effort too. 

He washed in the tiny sink in the cold bathroom and dressed swiftly.  

Stepping back into the dance hall he checked himself out in the mirror, 'Not bad' he thought admiring the way the suit trousers clung to his rear.  Quickly stuffing his dance clothes into the borrowed briefcase, he grabbed his hat and left for home, remembering at the last minute to stop and buy flowers for his wife.

-

At exactly 7pm, Yuuri heard Viktor's keys in the front door.  A crackle of nerves combined with excitement passed through his body causing him to shiver. Smoothing down his apron and quickly checking his makeup in a pocket mirror, he prepared to greet his husband. 

"Hi honey, I'm home"

Viktor's voice dragged a small moan from the younger mans throat which he quickly stifled and hurried to greet him.

He stopped in the doorway, Viktor looked magnificent.  He was wearing a 50's style suit, a trilby hat and had an overcoat over one arm. The look was completed with a briefcase and a bouquet of flowers.

They stared at each other, lost for words.

Viktor regained his composure first, "Jenni, you look so b-beautiful..." he stammered, "I b-bought you these."  The silver haired man held out the bouquet of roses and lilies, a warm, loving smile on his face.  Yuuri blushed and stepped forward to take them, "Thank you darling, you shouldn't have," he leaned up on tiptoe to kiss Viktor on the cheek, "let me take your coat, you must be exhausted, go and sit down and I'll bring you a drink."

The Russian watched in silence as his boyfriend fussed round him, helping him off with his shoes, taking his hat, coat and briefcase to hang up and store neatly by the front door.  He couldn't stop staring at him, admiring the way the beautiful green dress fitted his frame so perfectly.  

An urgent stirring in his groin exploded into full blown lust when he noticed the seamed stockings and heeled shoes; this feeling was instantly intensified by a brief glimpse of yellow underwear when Yuuri leant forward to place his shoes on the rack. Viktor bit back a loud groan, settling instead for placing an innocent kiss on Yuuri's red lips before moving into the lounge.

He settled himself into the armchair just as his lover appeared at his side with an elegant tumbler containing a cold clear liquid. Without thinking he pulled him onto his lap, laughing as his boyfriend squeaked and nearly poured the drink over both of them. "Oh Jenni, I couldn't stop thinking about you at work, I swear that was the worst lesson I have ever taught," he licked his lips as his eyes traced the swell of the red stained mouth, "can I kiss you, my pretty wife?"

Yuuri nodded, his long mascara coated eyelashes fluttering shut as Viktor closed the gap between them, their lips tentatively meeting in a kiss that was sweet and loving. Both men softly groaned as the smaller man tilted his head to deepen the kiss when Viktor bit at his bottom lip, their tongues sweeping each other's mouth, tasting and claiming each other again.

Breathless when they parted, Viktor smiled at the pink flush visibly staining Yuuri's rouged cheeks, his painted lips swollen from kissing. "I love you" he whispered, placing soft kisses on his lover’s mouth. "I love you too" the Japanese man replied, voice equally hushed, his brown eyes exploring Viktor's face as though he were seeing it for the first time. 

A beeping from the kitchen interrupted their make out session, "That will be dinner cooked and I haven't laid the table yet!" Yuuri giggled "I'm a dreadful wife!"  He slid off Viktor's lap, smirking at the large bulge in his boyfriends trousers, "Here is your drink, my darling, you relax whilst I finish cooking and making everything pretty". He handed him the glass and returned to the kitchen knowing full well Viktor was watching his rear as he walked.

Viktor hummed in pleasure as he sipped at the clear liquid, could this evening get any better? His boyfriend in full female mode, amazing food being cooked for him, a glass of his favourite vodka and the knowledge they would be making love that night; he grinned a very satisfied smile.

-

The table was laid with a pretty tablecloth, crockery and cutlery that Viktor hadn't seen before, wine glasses and a few of the roses he had bought in a crystal vase.

Yuuri fussed around him, not letting him help at all, looking happy and contented, his apron slightly messy from cooking. The Russian marvelled as Yuuri flicked back his long hair as though he lived with it every day, he truly was Jenni. 

Plates were bought to the table and Viktor's stomach gave an appreciative rumble, steak, his favourite, just the way he liked it, jacket potatoes and all his most loved vegetables.

"Wow, sweetheart, this looks amazing, thank you." He took great pleasure in the instant blush on Yuuri's cheeks, "I hope you enjoy everything this evening," his boyfriend replied coyly, brown eyes twinkling with hidden secrets. "I'm sure I will, with such a pretty wife looking after me," the Russian teased, taking Yuuri's hand and kissing it, "would my beautiful girl like some wine?"

-

Food eaten and most of a bottle of wine consumed, Yuuri insisted on Viktor returning to his chair in the lounge whilst he cleared up, "There's not much to do, I promise, I'll be back in before you know it" and he was gone, leaving behind him the scent of newly applied perfume, the fragrance of which made Viktor's mouth water.

When Yuuri reappeared, the messy apron had been removed and his lips shone with reapplied lipstick. He settled himself on the sofa and smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, "Tell me about your day, my love," he asked, voice soft and feminine, "it must have been much more exciting than mine."

Viktor beamed, this was the other part he had been so looking forward to, the role play, the discussion of their pretend lives, the permission to flirt with his 'wife'.  He moved over to the sofa and took Yuuri's hands in his.

"My horrendous day ended when I came home to you, my pretty wife. Do you really want to hear about moaning clients, a boring business lunch and my boss being a fool?"  Yuuri nodded, "The only conversation I have had today was with Sally at the store; having her asking me again why don't we have children yet and then droning on about Teds new job and how they are going to buy a house." 

Viktor laughed, tucking the long hair behind the Japanese mans ear and kissing his cheek. "Oh my sweet wife, how dreadfully dull," he caught his chin in his fingers, "maybe we will have to do something about the having children thing tonight." The sparkle in his eye causing Yuuri to lower his head and giggle, "Viktor!" 

When his laughter subsided, he raised his head, "I have a very cheeky husband," he smiled dotting a kiss on the Russians mouth, "please tell me about your day."

The silver haired man leaned back on the sofa and beckoned for Yuuri to nestle into him, wrapping his arm round the younger man and resting his hand on his rear.

"Well, two of my customers decided that the deal the company bent over backwards to arrange for them just wasn't good enough, so yours truly got hauled into Georges office and had his ear bent for half an hour. When I was finally allowed to speak I very calmly, oh you would have been so proud of your Viktor, Jenni, I calmly pointed out that he was the one would have had arranged the contracts as it was before I joined the company!" 

He paused as his hand discovered one of the elastics of Yuuri's garter belt holding up his stockings through the fabric of his dress and petticoat. "Jenni, is this what I think it is?" He twanged it, chuckling at the snap as it rebounded off Yuuri's thigh. The Japanese man grabbed his hand, "Remember the rules" he whispered softly, not wanting to break the mood.

Viktor quickly nodded and blushed, "Sorry" he replied quietly.  "Anyway, George ended up having to apologise to me and offered me a raise in my salary."

"Oh Viktor, that's wonderful!" Yuuri burst out, leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I know, we should be able to afford a bigger place on my new wage and you know what that means, don't you, Jenni?"  He winked at him, "My mother will finally be happy!" Yuuri chuckled, "so why was your lunch boring?"

The Russian shifted in his seat, turning to look at the younger man, his eyes flicking between Yuuri's eyes, mouth and his dress covered body, "Do you really want to know, Jenni? Or can I suggest an early night?" He licked his lips to wet them and swallowed a groan. 

"Is my husband asking his wife to retire to the bedroom instead of entertaining her with tales of grown men discussing finance and eating limp sandwiches?" Yuuri teased, trailing his fingers down Viktor's cheek, stroking his inviting mouth.

"It all depends..." Viktor replied, voice starting to rasp with want, "does my stunningly beautiful wife want to hear about profit and loss, about how George is still moaning about the fish paste in his sandwich and how her Viktor nearly fell asleep through boredom, or..." he kissed the fingertips still pressed to his lips, "does she want to be slowly undressed, admired and worshipped and then have her wonderful husband make babies with her, hmmm?" 

Yuuri shuddered in Viktor's embrace, his hand slipping down to the neatly knotted tie and tugging as he pulled the Russian down into a crushing kiss.

"Jenni, are you making out with me on the couch?" Viktor murmured against his boyfriend’s lips as the Japanese mans fingers curled in his tousled silver hair, tongue seeking entrance into his mouth.  Yuuri pulled away, brown eyes almost black with desire, "Jenni wants to do more than make out, take me to bed Viktor, be my husband."

Viktor stood, scooped Yuuri up into his arms and carried him to his bedroom, standing him in front of the mirror, "I want you to watch as I undress you," he groaned, kissing the exposed skin of his lovers neck, "Viktor..." Yuuri caught his eyes in the mirror and fixed them with a lustful stare, "don't take your eyes off me..."  The Russian shuddered, "Oh I couldn't, even if I wanted too..."

-

The cardigan was slowly removed first, each shoulder and arm kissed along its entire length before the piece of clothing was discarded.

Viktor stood behind Yuuri, sweeping his long hair to one side as he undid the zip, their eyes locked until he lowered the bodice of his boyfriends dress, exposing the lemon yellow bra that bought extra heat to his cheeks and his groin. "Oh Jenni..." the words left his mouth in an utterance of breathy want and need.  

Shaking pale skinned fingers followed the line of the straps, both hands mirroring the other as they traced the delicate lacy material across the cups of the bra, finishing together on the white bow in the centre of his cleavage. "So pretty..." he whispered, mouthing at Yuuri's neck causing whimpers to fall from his partner’s red painted lips.

Reluctantly leaving the fabric concealing his boyfriends chest, he unhooked the fastenings of the petticoat and let go, the underskirt and dress fell together with a whisper of creasing silk and net, pooling on the floor around Yuuri's feet. 

-

Yuuri watched, entranced as he was undressed by his lover, it was all he could have wished for and more.

Viktor's blue eyes burned into his flesh, he could feel the path of his gaze, drinking in the way the lingerie clung to him like a second skin. 

Pale fingers glided across the gentle curve of his stomach, separating to follow the yellow lace out to the bows on his hips.

The Russian kissed down his back, sucking on each vertebra as he sunk to his knees, still holding Yuuri's hips; hot breath warmed the skin of his rear as Viktor pressed kisses through the lacy fabric, hands now moving to trace the seams of the stockings down to his shoes hidden under the eruption of silk and net on the floor.

Each foot was carefully lifted as the unwanted clothing was cleared away, leaving Yuuri in his underwear and shoes reflected in the mirror with a subservient Viktor, still fully dressed, on the floor at his feet; their eyes fixed on each other. 

The silver haired man opened his mouth to speak, but Yuuri shook his head, he didn't want words, he wanted his boyfriend’s actions to tell him how much he desired him.

-

Viktor looked up at Yuuri as he worshipped him at his feet.

Was it really only two weeks since that shy Japanese man had walked into his studio? He'd heard of love at first sight, but had disregarded that notion a long time ago, or so he had thought.

Gazing up at his lover, seeing the love and trust in those brown eyes, he knew he would do anything to stay with this man forever.

It went deeper than love and lust; there was just something so 'right' about their relationship.  'Yuuri must feel it too' he thought 'being here, in his room with him dressed like this is almost like a marriage proposal for him.'

He broke eye contact and lowered his head to kiss the grass green shoes, lips not wanting to lose contact with Yuuri skin; kisses, licks and nips made their own path upwards on the smooth legs with their perfect muscles and heavenly thighs, carefully avoiding his erogenous zones, and continuing up his torso and neck until he was standing face to face with him. 

A feathering flurry of kisses covered the red swollen lips, Yuuri whimpering in delight as he was lifted and lowered onto the bed.

-

His lover looked heart-stoppingly stunning, his shirt, sleeves slightly rolled, tie messy from being pulled, trousers straining to contain his excitement, all were perfect. 

Yuuri thought he would faint from pleasure as he was carried onto the bed, Viktor leaning over him, kissing him so softly.

He held out his hand for the older man to join him, sighing as Viktor lay down next to him, placing his hand on his hip, toying with the white bow again.

Brown eyes closed as the Russian caught his lips in a kiss that was tender, white teeth biting at red lips begging to be allowed to deepen the kiss. Yuuri melted as Viktor's head tilted to one side and his tongue sort out Yuuri's in the dance they knew so well.

The weight of his lovers body pinned him to the bed as Viktor rolled on top of him, his trouser covered legs slipping easily between silk stocking clad limbs as their kiss became more passionate, more desperate.  

-

The silver haired man whined as his lovers legs wound round his waist, stiletto heels scraping the backs of his thighs. He ground down, delighted noises leaving his occupied mouth as a lace covered groin matched his movements and crushed itself against his trapped solid flesh.

Fingers untucked his shirt from his trousers and wiggled under the cotton fabric to lightly scrape the pale skin of his back; the Russian shuddered and broke the kiss, staring down at his lover, both panting hard.

Yuuri was a delight to behold, his smudged lipstick, heavy lidded eyes, still perfectly made up and passion flushed skin made Viktor's whole body burn hot with want. He pressed his arousal hard against the younger man and smirked at the sharp cry of need that left the red stained mouth.

-

Yuuri opened his eyes to see Viktor staring at him, his face clearly displaying his desire for his boyfriend’s female alter ego.

Holding his gaze he reached up and slowly undid the already loosened knot of his lovers blue tie, pulled it free and dropped it on the floor, a smirk slowly blooming on his lips. 

Fingers teasingly undid the small white buttons of the shirt and opened it, a gasp leaving his mouth at the taut chest and stomach muscles hidden beneath the white fabric. 

He giggled and dropped his legs to the bed as Viktor lifted his own hips, giving him space to undo his belt and the button/zipper fastenings of his trousers, a relieved moan filling Yuuri's ears as constricted flesh was released.

Fingertips briefly caressed the solid organ escaping from tiny black pants before being pulled away, the errant hand pinned above his head. 

The Japanese man raised his head, chasing the lipstick marked mouth of his lover for more kisses, his intake of breath muffled by the Russians mouth as their tongues danced once again.

-

Viktor's free hand petted down Yuuri's torso to his hips, grinning into the kiss as he found the bow on Yuuri's knickers and pulled on the white ribbon, undoing one side and then lifting his body up slightly to release the other side as well.

He wanted to remove as little of their clothing as possible for their first love making session of the night, the feel and constricting nature of the fabric adding an illicit touch to their mating.

Fumbling in his pocket for the travel sized tube of lubricant, he placed it on the bed beside them before recommencing his stroking and caressing of his boyfriends body.

They broke momentarily for lungfuls of air, a string of saliva connecting their lips as they grinned hungrily at each other. Viktor chose this moment to tug away the lacy material that was dividing them, both males whimpering as their solid flesh finally touched, skin to skin.

A pleading look filled Yuuri's eyes as he canted his hips up, grinding sensually against Viktor's groin; the movements making the Russians head swim.

He nodded and held out his hand for the younger man to slick up his fingers. 

-

Yuuri arched his back as the cool gel touched his skin, spreading his legs further apart and biting down on his hand as skilful fingers carefully prepped him painfully slowly, taking their time to find all the points that made his body tense with pleasure, gradually turning him into a debauched mess on the bed.

The mouth on his neck sucked and bit as he ground down onto the fingers inside him, his muffled moaning sounds loud in his own ears.

A low growl from his boyfriend accompanied the sensation of slippery fingers withdrawing, only to be replace by hot, hard flesh nudging for entrance.

He sighed happily and parted his legs even further, hissing at the initial sting of penetration which passed as quickly as it had hit. 

Heeled shoes dug into toned thighs as a signal to continue as he tilted his head back and let loose a pleasured whimper as he revelled in the exquisite feeling of being stretched fully open and filled by his lover.

-

Viktor's eyes rolled back as the velvet heat of his boyfriend surrounded him, drawing him in, devouring his solid organ as he keened beneath him, the sweetest sound echoing in his ears.

Making love to Yuuri as Jenni was a whole new experience in their sex life; his Japanese lover was relaxed, teasingly shy, but more confident in his looks and body. 

His movements were deliberately slow and gentle, hips rolling against the pert rear, each thrust bringing forth whispered messages of love and devotion from both men. 

The Russian existed just to please his partner, the shudders of delight, every breath snatched away by the tilt of his groin, each moan uttered by the beautiful man/woman lying in his arms bought joy to the silver haired man.  He had never made love to anyone like this, this was theirs, and theirs alone. 

He inhaled sharply as brown eyes fluttered open and stared in to his own blue orbs, their gaze was intense, he couldn't look away. Red stained lips parted as his boyfriend spoke, words breathy and low "I'm yours forever"

The older man nodded, "I'm yours forever, too" he murmured, lowering his face to catch the soft lips in a loving kiss, still lost in the chocolate brown eyes.

Yuuri arched beneath him, a quiet grunting noise leaving him as he climaxed for the first time that night.

Viktor smiled as his lover gave him the sign to carry on, followed swiftly by a loud moan at the ripples in the flesh surrounding him, dragging him nearer to his own finish.

-

Yuuri's sight cleared to show him the face of his boyfriend, so close to his orgasm it looked painful. He nodded and felt him instantly speed up his movements, the Japanese man slightly over sensitive as he panted through his aftershocks, urging his lover to use him, to fill him with his release.

His stocking clad legs caught his eye and he felt a rush of pleasure, he was finally being made love to as Jenni, he had finally found the right man.

The change in Viktor's breathing sharpened his focus and he whined at the deeper thrust, pushing himself as close to the still clothed body of the Russian as he could. 

Hips stuttered against his rear and he cried out as warmth filled him, Viktor's breath hot in his ear as he buried his face in Yuuri's neck and hair, sweat dripping onto him as he purred in satisfaction.

-

The morning sun found them entangled in each other's arms, both naked, Yuuri still impeccably made up apart from his smudged lipstick and with his wig still in place.

The Russian woke first and lay still basking in the contentment of a whole night of making love, he ached so badly and he loved it. A grin fixed itself to his mouth as he realised he'd lost count of how many times he'd bought the man laying next to him to orgasm last night. He rolled over to look at him, fingers running through the messy hair.

"Good morning Jenni," he whispered, "how is my beautiful wife this morning?" 

Yuuri hummed happily as he lifted his eyelids, eyes heavy with sleep, "Her hips hurt, she feels like she was the toy of a sexual god last night," he looked dreamily at Viktor, "and she was..." he kissed him slowly, "We love you so much"

"And I love both of you, I don't think I could live without you, either of you..." the silver haired man replied, kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

"Viktor, marry me? Not yet, in a few years time, but will you marry me?" Yuuri looked seriously into the Russians eyes, the importance of the question burning bright in his brown orbs. 

Blue eyes widened and filled with tears, "Really? Oh god, yes I will, I don't care how long we wait; just to know you want me for your husband for real is enough for now"

The Japanese man’s face blossomed into the biggest and most beautiful smile Viktor had ever seen, only fading briefly to a wince as he rolled over to kiss him and draw him into an early morning make out session.

-

Makeup refreshed and hair brushed by his husband, Jenni twirled in her new short nightie and robe ensemble in front of the mirror, the delicate material fluttering to reveal tiny lace panties underneath.  "Oh Viktor, I feel so pretty, thank you!" he giggled to the older man reflected behind him in the shiny surface.

The Russian growled as he lay on the bed, now clothed in 50's style pyjamas, "Jenni, stop teasing me and go make our breakfast before I drag you back to bed and put more babies in your delicious body!"

Yuuri laughed and sashayed out of the bedroom, wiggling his rear at the silver haired man before disappearing to the kitchen.

Viktor grinned as he settled himself back on the pillows and reached for his phone, scrolling through the photos Yuuri had let him take during the night, 'wow' he thought, 'I get to marry him, how did I get to be so blessed?'

The aroma of frying bacon greeted his nostrils just as he heard Yuuri call to him, "Viktor, my darling husband, breakfast is ready"

-

The table was impeccably laid, just as it had been last night; waiting for Viktor was a full English breakfast, coffee and a Sunday newspaper. Yuuri pulled back his chair and beckoned for him to sit, a flirtatious smile dancing about his lips.  "Eat, my love, then I'll run you a bath, so you can relax whilst I start lunch."  

The Russian grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into his lap just as he had done the previous evening, "I'm only having a bath if I can have you in it too, I'll put your hair up so it doesn't get too wet." His tongue traced his own lips as he slid one hand up under the short nightie and cradled the back of Yuuri's head with the other, bringing their faces together so he could kiss him. 

"Your breakfast is getting cold," Yuuri whispered against his lips, "Well, my wife is hot and I want to kiss her," he murmured back, silencing them both with his tongue.

-

Steam drifted along the corridor as Yuuri prepared a bath for them, Viktor had already pinned his hair up a in a cute messy bun and given him a more natural makeup look. He looked at himself in the foggy mirror and grinned, how was this amount of happiness even allowed? He added more bubble bath to the water, undressed, wrapped himself in a towel and leant seductively against the bathroom door. 

"Oh Viktor, it's bath time" he called coyly, giggling as he heard his boyfriend hurriedly stand and run towards him.

The Russian was already stripping off his pyjamas as he approached the bathroom; he pulled the towel off Yuuri, picked him up and stepped into the warm water. He sat and held Yuuri on his lap, kissing him before he had a chance to speak. 

-

Yuuri shook and whined as he dry climaxed, nothing left inside him to decorate his lover with. 

Viktor grinned up at him before flipping them over, water sloshing over the edge of the bath as he chased his own finish, collapsing moments later, head spinning as he came hard.

"F-Fuck..." The Japanese man stuttered, body screaming at him as his mind reeled, even with his phenomenal stamina he was exhausted, he needed to sleep.

 "Jenni!" Viktor reprimanded "I will not have my wife using such language, when I have the energy I will spank your pretty behind." 

The black haired man giggled, "Your wife just came four times in a row, I think she is allowed to swear." He opened his eyes, "I may need a hand with lunch, my husband has made me rather tired."   Blue eyes smiled at him, "We could just go back to bed for a while and cook later." Yuuri stared at the Russian in disbelief. "And rest, I mean, I definitely can't manage another round at the moment!" he laughed and kissed his boyfriends forehead.

-

Dressed in a blue and white daisy patterned dress, Yuuri danced with Viktor in their lounge whilst dinner cooked. Their rest had turned into a much needed four hour long sleep.

"Have you enjoyed being Jenni with me?" Viktor asked as he spun and lifted him, dress flowing beautifully with their seamless movements. "Oh yes," the younger man replied, "so much I don't know how to put it into words, thank you for making my life complete." he kissed him, leaving a soft pink lipstick mark on his cheek.

"You know this is just the start of our Jenni and Viktor life, don't you? I have so many plans for my beautiful wife, including dancing with her in public." Viktor smiled lovingly, chasing the mouth he loved so much for kisses.

-

They ate, cleared up and then settled themselves on the couch to watch a film, Yuuri with his head resting on Viktor's chest as he curled into him, feet tucked up under his dress.

"Sweetheart, I've been thinking..." Viktor began, running his long fingers down his boyfriend’s arm, "when we do get married, can we have two weddings?" Yuuri looked up at him, half smiling as though he knew what was coming. "Our legal one as husband and husband, and then one as Viktor and Jenni?  I want to see you in a wedding dress and for you to properly be my wife."

Yuuri nodded eagerly in agreement; he had always wanted to wear a wedding dress, "Of course, my love, but I don't know who we could invite to our other wedding."  Viktor grinned, "Oh my sweet Jenni, this is where your clever husbands plan starts to kick in. Once we are competing in the alternative dancing world, we will have lots of new, similarly minded friends and they will definitely want to come to our wedding..."  

The younger man grinned and leant up to kiss his lovers cheek, “I knew I had asked you to marry me for a reason!”

Viktor smirked and turned off the television, “So, my beautiful wife, I believe you don’t have to be at work until tomorrow afternoon...”  Yuuri nodded, already knowing what was in the Russians mind.

“I guess it must be time for bed then, we need to keep practising making those babies you want so badly...”


	8. Mari's Wedding

 

Phichit noticed the change in his best friend almost instantly; he looked somehow more relaxed and contented.

"Good weekend?" he asked, staring pointedly at the hickeys on Yuuri's neck. The Japanese man giggled and tried not to wince too obviously as he sat down in his chair.

"Mmmmm, lovely thank you, we didn't really leave the flat, just pottered around, you know," he answered vaguely, hoping that the Thai man would move on to talking about something else.

"Looks like you didn't get out of bed more like, need a cushion for your ass do you?" his best friend teased, so happy that Yuuri seemed to finally be in a serious relationship that wasn't going to hurt him. The pain he had seen him go through with the last bastard had nearly killed the gentle Japanese man.

-

The happy couple fell very easily into a new routine.

Twice a week Viktor would help transform Yuuri into Jenni, the younger man now so eager to show his 'husband' all the outfits in his wardrobe; they especially enjoyed the evenings that they spent clothes shopping online as they relaxed on the couch, the younger man in full female mode. 

The Russian had a natural talent for choosing clothes that suited Jenni perfectly, extending her wardrobe with more modern clothing as well. The older man lusted over her pert rear in a pair of skin tight jeans as much as he did when it was draped in a dress or skirt.

Yuuri's underwear collection also benefited from Viktor's shopping skills, some more risqué items finding their way 'accidentally' into the online baskets that somehow never ever got deleted before the orders were finalised and paid for.

Viktor always looked forward to the days when new lingerie arrived, Yuuri/Jenni were usually friskier than usual on those evenings, hurrying through dinner so they could parade around the flat in stockings and basques or corsets or peekaboo knickers depending on what had been purchased recently. The Russian smug, already safe in the knowledge that a night of extra hot sex was on the cards on those evenings, so glad that he kept a substantial supply of lube in the flat now.

-

The weekly dance lessons fitted around Jenni's visits, they were still working hard on the routine that they were going to perform at Mari's wedding, the time slipping by so quickly.

They soon became very accomplished at lifts and spins, adding more technically difficult components to their work, plus beginning to plan a second piece for them to use for the alternative dancing competition in Paris. 

Viktor was so excited about dancing with Jenni, looking forward to the jealous stares he knew he would get from the other dancers, Yuuri had yet to fully realise just how sexy he was as a female.

-

Before they knew it, they were clothes shopping for suits for the big day.

The Japanese man fiddled with the sleeve of the jacket he was wearing, trying not to stare at the perfect ass in small black briefs in his direct line of sight as his lover bent forward to step into the trousers of the suit he was trying on. He was not going to pounce on him in a shop changing room no matter how much his groin was aching and his mind was showing him how easy it would be to press the Russian up against the mirror and fuck him hard. 

Viktor looked up and smirked, it was as though he has read the younger man's mind. He hopped over to the door and checked it was locked before returning to lean on the reflective surface, "We'll have to be quick, my prince, your queen can't promise he will completely quiet either..."

Yuuri simply smirked and approached the older man, unzipping his trousers as he crossed the small space; it was just as well they were buying these suits...

-

The wedding day was warm and bright, Yuuri stood nervously holding Viktor's hand at the entrance to the town hall.

His big sister was getting married and he was looking forward to becoming the husband and wife of the handsome man standing next to him.

Cheeks dusted with a pink flush as he admired the way the suit clung to his lovers slender frame, remembering how good it had felt to slide into the tight ass of his lover in the changing room, hearing Viktor gasp and pant for breath as he had fucked them both to a swift but heady climax. 

"I know what you are thinking about, my prince," the Russian whispered as they walked in and took their seats with Yuuri's family, "and yes, your queen would like a replay later tonight..."

 -

The wedding had been wonderful so far, Mari and Clair looked beautiful in their outfits and he had cried when they had been proclaimed wife and wife. 

He had dutifully introduced Viktor to all his relatives whilst they had been standing around waiting for the photographer to finish, both trying not to notice the disapproving looks on some of the elder family members faces. 

A short drive later they arrived at the hotel where the reception was being held and they took up residence at the bar, large glasses of wine in hand before they were ushered through to the dining room.

Yuuri groaned as he realised they had been put on a table with his cousin, Reo, he wasn't known for his politeness or tolerance; this was not going to be fun. Viktor looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, "My prince?" He was about to explain when the teenager approach the couple and glared at the Russian, "Who is he?" Yuuri smiled politely, "Hi Reo, I'd like you to meet Viktor, my boyfriend," the silver haired man grinned at the scowling young man and held out his hand, "Hi Reo, nice to meet you," "I'm not touching you, I could catch anything," he replied turning his back on the Russian, "you are both disgusting."

The black hated man sighed and shook his head, "Well that could have gone better!" Viktor laughed, pulling out a seat for Yuuri to sit down, "let's hope I win him over with my dancing!"  "Oh my queen, just forget about him, he's well known in the family for being a self righteous brat." Viktor kissed his cheek, "At least our children will be raised to be polite." Yuuri stared at his lover who had already turned to introduce himself to the person sitting the other side of him, 'Children? Oh yes please...' he thought happily to himself.

-

Food finished, the newlyweds took the floor for their first dance. "That will be us one day, my prince," Viktor whispered in his ear as they watched from their table, "and your queen can't wait."

"Nice dancing little brother," Mari called over as soon as Yuuri, Viktor and the other guests joined her and Clair on the dance floor, "you must have a good teacher!"  Yuuri sniggered as he remembered, pulling a face at her and continuing to dance with Viktor; blushing as the Russian made a point of grinding against him when he thought no one was looking.

Finally the time had come for them to dance, Viktor had been to see the DJ, he was just waiting on the older man's nod. "Ready my prince?" The Russian accent sent shudders of pleasure coursing through Yuuri's body "Yes, my queen."  Viktor caught the DJ's eye and gave the signal.

"Ladies and gents, we have a special treat for you now. As some of you may know, Mari arranged for her little brother Yuuri to have dancing lessons so he wouldn't be an embarrassment today. Little did either of them realise it would lead to Yuuri meeting his partner, Viktor, who was just supposed to be his dance teacher! Well, they have been working hard over the last 6 weeks and would like to show you that yes, Yuuri can dance, and rather well actually. I saw them practising this earlier... I give you Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov! Gents, take it away!" 

The guests hushed as Viktor led Yuuri onto the dance floor and they took their starting poses.  A sensual Spanish guitar solo started playing, quieting the crowd lining the edge of the space. 

The couple smiled at each other as Viktor reached for his boyfriend and pulled him close to his chest, the hand on his waist slipping to Yuuri's rear for a quick squeeze before leading him in a complicated series of steps, executed perfectly in time with the strummed notes of the instrument. 

Yuuri spun out of Viktor's embrace to perform a brief solo section as his partner circled him, staking his claim on the entrancing dancer at the centre of the floor. 

They turned to face each other and Yuuri was swept up into a high lift, balancing on the Russians hand perfectly, not a wobble to be seen. He rolled back down Viktor's outstretched arms into a dip over one perfectly toned thigh as a light kiss was placed on the younger man's lips. A sigh echoed through the crowd, swept away in the romantic music and nature of the dance.

Viktor led Yuuri around the floor, spinning him, lifting him, seducing him with his dancing until their final pose, standing facing each other, Yuuri's right leg circled round Viktor's waist, leaning backwards, head almost on the floor, his left arm trailing actually on the floor, right hand resting on Viktor's left arm that was wrapped around his waist, stopping him from tumbling backwards; the Russians head resting on his boyfriends chest.

Silence

No one moved or said a word, tissues were being passed round to wipe leaking eyes, they were entranced. 

"Wow..."

Mari stepped onto the dance floor, "Yuuri, you were amazing..." laughing, she turned to Viktor, "are you sure that's my baby brother?!"

The Japanese man stood up and kissed his boyfriend. "And that's why I've asked him to marry me!" he chuckled at the shocked look on his sisters face, "Oh my god, really?" She looked over at Clair "You owe me money!" 

-

Thanks to the many drinks that had been forced into his hands to congratulate him on his dancing and impending marriage, Yuuri was very, very drunk. The Japanese man was sitting on Viktor's lap chatting to some of Mari's friends that he had never met before, entertaining them with tales of what Mari was like as a child. His boyfriend was currently gently guiding the conversation away from Yuuri blurting out about Jenni; he knew Yuuri would be mortified when sober to find out he had been telling everyone the secret he had worked so hard to protect. On top of that, he very much liked the fact that only he and his lover knew of Jenni's existence, it made what they had even more special.  

"I'm going to take Yuuri home now" he announced, standing and putting the younger man over his shoulder, ignoring his protests about wanting to stay.  Mari stopped him, "We do have a spare room here in the hotel if you need somewhere to dump him so you can come back and enjoy the party.  My little brother always gets drunk at family events, I think they are too much for his anxiety." She looked at Viktor hard, "Come find me when you've put him to bed, we need a brother/sister-in-law chat."  He nodded, took the offered room key and left the party.

In the peace of their borrowed bedroom he stripped Yuuri down to his underwear and tucked him into bed; worried that his boyfriend would panic if he awoke and found himself alone he scribbled a quick note:

_'Sweetheart, gone to have a quick drink with Mari, be back soon._

_Love you with all my heart, V xxx'_

-

Mari spotted Viktor as soon as he entered the room and beckoned him over to a quiet corner where they could chat in peace. He smiled nervously at her as they sat down.

"I'm not going to threaten you!" Mari laughed, looking at the expression on his face, "well, I am, but in a nice way. Firstly I wanted to say thank you, I've never seen Yuuri so happy, relaxed and comfortable with a partner, I hope you realise just how much he loves you?" The Russian nodded, fully aware she had more to say. "Secondly, if he loves you that much that he has asked you to marry him, I'm guessing you know his secret?"

Viktor looked at her shocked; he opened his mouth to speak "How do you..." "I've known for years," she interrupted him kindly, "I found out by accident, but never told him I knew. I'll be honest, that's why I showed you those photos; I could see how besotted with you he was becoming and I needed to see what you thought. I was just looking out for my little brother, sorry." She fiddled with her new wedding ring. 

He took her hand and kissed it, "Mari, he told me that evening and showed me the following day. I love him as both Yuuri and Jenni, we spend two days every week living as husband and wife, we go dress shopping on line together, we are even going to have two weddings." He smiled at her, "I know you're going to say 'hurt my brother and I'll hurt you', I just want you to know I never, ever plan on hurting him, he's everything I ever wanted and more. I can be his manly husband to my pretty wife, but I'm also his queen to my handsome prince."  He blushed, "Sorry if that's too much information for a sister to hear, but I want you to understand how well we fit together." He kissed her cheek, "Thank you for making him take dance lessons with me..."

Mari hugged him with tears in her eyes, "Welcome to the family, big brother..." she kissed him, "now get back to that drunk boyfriend of yours before he realises you are not there!"

-

Returning to the bedroom, the Russian smiled at the sight of his boyfriend sprawled across the bed, snoring loudly. In the glow of the street lights he undressed and rolled the younger man onto his side so he could get into bed next to him, Yuuri was going to have one hell of a hangover the next day, that he was certain of. 

The Japanese man sighed contentedly in his sleep as a slender pale arm wrapped itself round his waist and pulled him close against the smooth chest behind him, murmuring softly as kisses were dotted on his neck and shoulders. 

Viktor grinned into the olive toned flesh, one day they would be in a hotel bed as husband and husband/wife, it really didn’t matter how far away that was, right now life was wonderful. 


	9. Miss Kitty Divine

 

 

 

 

 

"Hold still, I know it tickles, but if we get the measurements wrong none of your dresses and outfits will fit" 

Viktor grumbled as once again Yuuri giggled and made the tape measure move.

The younger man was currently stood on a stool in their lounge in just his underwear having, what felt like, every inch of his body measured. 

"Do you want Kitty Divine to do this?" the Russian growled sitting back on his heels and staring at his chuckling boyfriend, smirking as he stopped laughing and stood very still.

Kitty Divine was a stunning beautiful Swiss drag queen who Viktor had known for ages.  He had very kindly offered to make all of Yuuri's dancing dresses for him after becoming enchanted with him when Viktor had shown him pictures of Yuuri as Jenni.  Even though Yuuri had met him several times now and he knew what great friends Kitty and Viktor were, he was still a little shy around him.

"Thank you, right, inside leg now" 

Yuuri looked at him confused, "I didn't think I was having any trousers made" Viktor smirked, "You're not, I just wanted an excuse to touch you...here!"

He laughed as Yuuri squeaked at the hand suddenly caressing him through his underwear.  

"V-Viktor!"

-

Yuuri wasn't sure about blonde.

He was sitting in Kitty's apartment at a beautiful dressing table surrounded by his very large wig collection which he was having tremendous fun trying on Yuuri.

"Kitty..." Yuuri began, before a large hand placed a finger on his lips, "Darling, you are one of the very few people I'm going to let me call me by my real name. Call me Christophe, it shows you are part of the select group."

The black haired man nodded, witnessing the delight in his boyfriends eyes reflected from behind him in the mirror.

"Christophe," he started again, "do I have to have a blonde wig, I don't feel right in it, it doesn't suit my colouring..." The Swiss man suddenly beamed, jumped up and rushed to pick up another box. "Let's try this one, I've never worn it, it doesn't go with my skin tone."

He carefully placed the long, dirty blonde wig on Yuuri, teasing the gentle curls to cascade around his face, stepping back to appraise the fit.

"F-Fuck..." Viktor stammered looking over from the couch he was reclining on, "that's made my d-dick hard... You look amazing..."

Yuuri squeaked in embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands at his boyfriends comment, whilst Christophe howled with laughter.  "Vik, you still have no tact whatsoever, look what you've done to poor Yuuri" 

The Swiss man pulled the blushing younger man in for a hug, "It's ok darling, my reaction is, 'Jenni, you look so beautiful...', is that better?"  Yuuri nodded and buried his face in the drag queens soft t-shirt. 

Christophe released him, still chuckling, "Right, let's take a break and do some fittings on what I've made so far," he looked sternly at Viktor, "and you, no more comments about the state of your perfectly formed dick, ok?" 

The Japanese man looked quizzically at his boyfriend when Christophe left the room, wondering what the drag queen knew about his boyfriends body, "We were fuckbuddies for a while when neither of us wanted to be in a relationship..." 

His words dried up at the horrified look on Yuuri's face and the tears that quickly formed in his beautiful brown eyes.  Without saying a word the Japanese man removed the wig, stood up and left the apartment, door slamming shut behind him.

"Oh shit..." 

-

The young man sat on the park bench and cried, loud heartbreaking sobs that wrenched their way out of his chest and throat making him retch.

He couldn't go home because he'd left his jacket and bag at Christophe's and they had his keys, phone, wallet and everything in them.

Why had he been so stupid? 

Viktor couldn't possible want him, not after having had a physical relationship with the stunningly attractive drag queen.  Yuuri had caught a glimpse of his perfectly toned body, he didn't compare favourably to that at all. 

He curled himself up into a ball and cried himself to sleep.

-

"Viktor Nikiforov, you are a prize dickhead, did you know that?" 

Christophe was giving him a tongue lashing like nothing the Russian had ever received from his friend before. 

The drag queen had been screaming at him for at least the last ten minutes, his neighbours under no confusion about how much of an idiot their neighbours guest had been.

"He's out there, in the dark, none of his stuff with him..."

"I k-know..." Viktor sobbed as he lent over the toilet, still retching as he cried, "...I've really fucked up this time..."

"Yes you have, let's just hope that I can persuade him to forgive you, explain to him how much of a twat you've been and how sorry you are and if I do, you owe me big time, understand?"

Viktor nodded and wiped his face with the offered washcloth, his heart so heavy in his chest.

-

Yuuri was cold, so cold he felt sick.

He hugged himself tighter and tried to go back to sleep, hoping not to attract anymore attention.  He didn't appreciate rough looking men shaking him awake to ask him if he fancied a quick fuck in the bushes.

He had no plan, except to wait for morning when he could work out where he was and try to get to Mari's, at least she had spare keys to his flat, everything else could be replaced. 

He never wanted to see Viktor or Christophe again.

-

The Swiss and Russian men were at their wits end, they had searched everywhere they could think of. They'd called all the local hospitals and were now on the phone to the Police.

"They've suggested we try the park again, maybe we didn't walk all the paths. We are to call them back and report him missing after we've done that."

Viktor nodded, so scared he couldn't think straight.

-

The Japanese man shook off the hand gently stroking his arm, "Piss off, no, I don't want to fuck."

"Darling, I'm pleased about that, I don't think Vik would ever forgive me."

Yuuri opened his eyes and came face to face with Christophe, "Go away, I don't want to talk to you, or him" he pointed to the figure of his boyfriend hovering in the background.  

"But darling, you are freezing cold, at least come back to mine, have a hot shower and some food. If you never want to see either of us again, you can then just collect your belongings and go home. The dickhead over there will have to sleep on my couch for a while till we can get him back in his bed-sit and remove his stuff from your flat."

Yuuri sniggered at Viktor being called a dickhead by his best friend.

He thought for a while.

-

He cried again in the the shower and whilst eating the plate of warming food placed in front of him by a silent Christophe. 

Viktor kept out of his way, but he could still hear the muffled sobbing coming from the drag queens bedroom.

He knew he was being a little bit over sensitive, he couldn't have expected Viktor not to have other lovers before him; it was the shock of knowing that this man, this beautiful man, knew his boyfriend intimately. 

Yuuri felt embarrassed and kept thinking of Viktor comparing the two of them, of knowing that Christophe was prettier and more physically attractive than him, that was what hurt the most. 

"Darling, talk to me." 

Christophe sat himself down at the table and looked at the crying man.  "I'm so sorry, I though Viktor would have told you about our little 'arrangement'.  It was over and done with months ago, way before you and him started dating." 

Yuuri sniffed hard, aware that his nose was running as well now. He nodded his thanks as a tissue was pushed into his hand and blew his nose before glancing furtively up at the Swiss man.

"W-Why w-w-would he be interested in s-someone like m-m-me when he can have s-sex with s-someone as gorgeous as y-you?" he blurted out suddenly, fresh tears and snot flowing freely.

Christophe laughed kindly "That's easy to answer, darling. He loves you. Loves you more than I've ever seen him love anyone."

"But, you and him..."

"Had sex, yes. That was all it was, we both were tired of having our hearts broken but were as horny as fuck. It was a simple solution for a few weeks until we both started to feel weird about the situation and agreed to stop." 

The Swiss man scooted closer to Yuuri and stroked his arm, "Give him another chance,  darling, he didn't mean to hurt you, he's just a twat who sometimes speaks before his brain is in gear. He really does love you, you know, I've never known him to cry until he throws up." 

Christophe smiled as he cocked his head, a pleading expression on his face, "Can he come and talk to you, or do you want to speak to him in my room? No make up sex on my bed through, please!" 

Yuuri returned the grin with a half smile, "I haven't decided if I forgive him yet, even if he is the best lover I've ever had." Christophe beamed, "I know, isn't he amazing, he gave me the most mind blowing orgasms ever! Oo, have you tried..." He clamped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide in horror, "Yuuri, I'm so sorry...that was tactless of me."  The Japanese man giggled, "Its ok, we'll compare notes another day."

The drag queen chuckled, "You are going to forgive him then?"

-

Viktor wiped his face on the wet pillow before bursting into tears again. He didn't look up when he heard the door open, he assumed it was Christophe checking in on him. His heart was smashed into a million pieces at the thought that he had destroyed the one relationship he had truly wanted to be in for the rest of his life. Why couldn't he keep his big mouth shut for once...

The mattress dipped beside him as he continued to hiccup and sob into the soggy fabric under his head.

"My queen?" 

A soft voice and warm breath ghosted by his ear. That was Yuuri... He stopped breathing.

"My prince?"

Rolling over, his red and swollen eyes peering closely at the blurry figure in front of him, a tiny flame of hope ignited in his stomach.

"Y-Yuuri?" 

Warm lips pressed against his, placing the sweetest kiss on his mouth. 

"I'm so sorry Viktor, I was hurt, embarrassed, jealous, anxious, all my most negative emotions erupted at the thought of you and Christophe having s-sex. He's explained everything."

The Russian looked at him in confusion, "Y-Yuuri, it's me who should be saying sorry, I should have told you before you and C-Christophe met. I d-don't deserve you, I've done the one thing I promised Mari I wouldn't do, I've h-hurt you.  If you don't want me a-anymore, I'll understand."

It was Yuuri's turn to be confused, "When did you promise my sister that?"  Viktor grinned, "At her wedding, before I put you to bed she told me she wanted to speak to me. When I came back down she gave me the whole big sister speech, 'hurt my little brother and I'll hurt you, etc', she loves you so much you know."

The younger man blushed and moved closer on the bed 

"Will you ever forgive me for not telling you?" the silver haired man asked, voice barely above a whisper.  Olive skinned fingers tilted his head up, "Only if you will forgive me for overreacting" was the whispered reply.

"I forgive you" 

Both men spoke at the same time and then laughed together, Viktor tugging Yuuri's arm so he collapsed onto the bed and was promptly pinned under his boyfriend. "Christophe says we're not allowed to have make up sex on his bed" the black haired man chuckled as the Russian pulled at his clothing, "Too right we're not," Viktor retorted, still stripping the younger man, "his bed makes too much noise, it used to put me right off my rhythm..."

"VIKTOR!"

"WHAT? What have I said now..."

-

Christophe snorted in laughter quietly to himself as he heard the familiar whine of his ex-lover that always accompanied his climax when he was bottoming.  'Nice one, Yuuri' he thought, 'show that old queen who's boss'.

-

"Better?" he asked the flush faced and messy haired couple as they left his bedroom a little later. Viktor nodded, eyes still red and puffy, "Yuuri kept his word, he made me lay on the floor, I have carpet burns on my knees, my elbows, my back..." He was silenced by a glare and a sharp prod in the side by his blushing boyfriend.

The drag queen guffawed and held his stomach, "I love you both so much, I haven't had so much entertainment in ages, right, are we trying on these costumes or what?" 

He blew a kiss at Yuuri, "And thanks to you, Mr 'how many times can I say the wrong thing today' Nikiforov shouldn't have any problems with his over eager dick." The younger man looked shocked and then laughed too, realising that this was the kind of friendship the three of them were going to have now.

-

Jenni stood before the two men.

She felt amazing, the red sequin and net creation covered nothing and everything at the same time. 

"A-And what dance would this be for? It's going to ride up as soon as I move."

Yuuri turned in front of the mirror, the dress, if you could call it that, finished just below his rear. Sequinned panels twinkled over the groin and chest area, his olive skin clearly visible through the flesh toned net that covered the rest of his torso and arms, clusters of red sequins dotted here and there gave his skin occasional bursts of colour and shine.

"Darling, I don't think it matters, you would win just by walking out of the door, look at your legs..."

A pair of hand customised shoes, sparkling with sequins were on his feet, the height of the heels plus the shortness of the dress made his legs look so long.

"F-Fuck..."

Christophe smirked, "Thank you for your opinion Mr Nikiforov, has your dick woken up again?"

The black haired man blushed as his boyfriend openly adjusted himself through the fabric of his trousers, "S-Sorry it's just that, w-wow..." Viktor shook his head, Yuuri looked amazing. 

"Vik, why don't you change and show this darling man what you have been busy creating whilst he's been at work?" the drag queen beamed at Yuuri, "I can't wait to see your reaction!"

Yuuri continued to admire himself in the mirror until a flash of red behind him caught his attention, he turned round and gasped at the sight of his boyfriend. 

A pair of obscenely tight red satin trousers clung to Viktor's legs and rear, the Japanese man blushed at the wanton groan that left his lips before he could stop it. Christophe laughed and kissed his cheek, "I know, even I would and I know how much of a idiot he can be!"

Viktor pouted and turned slowly so Yuuri could appreciate the net top decorated with sequins that were sewn in a swirling pattern across his torso.  With a wink he stepped forward so they could both look at themselves in the mirror. 

"What do you think, my prince, Yuuri, my wife, pretty Jenni?"

The stunned man stared, they looked incredible, his groin twitched at the way the trousers clung to Viktor's every curve, "I, I don't know what to say. Thank you!" He hugged the Swiss man and kissed his cheek "How can I ever repay you?

Christophe smirked, "Well darling, firstly you have other outfits for me to try on you, secondly, I have a plan to discuss with the pair of you.

-

Much, much later Yuuri collapsed in a sea of net and fluff and sequins, he had been trying outfits on for ages, he was in heaven and very, very horny.

Christophe had done him proud, there were simple shift dresses, dresses that were layer upon layer of tulle and net that spun out so beautifully when he twirled round; but his favourite was the red creation he had tried on first.

He curled up on the small couch in the workshop/back bedroom of the drag queens apartment next to his boyfriend, "So, what was your plan?" he asked, feeling brave and heady from the experience of dressing up.

"I want you two to perform at my next cabaret night next week..."

A knot instantly formed in the black haired man’s stomach, "B-Be Jenni in p-public?" 

Christophe nodded, "Vik showed me the video of the pair of you dancing at your sisters wedding, you are amazing. I want you to sleaze that routine up and dance it for my customers in your red outfits..."

-

Back home Yuuri stared at himself in the mirror, Christophe had pressed the dirty blonde wig into his hands as they left, insisting that he keep it, "Vik can dress it for you, I think it will look amazing with the red dress."  His boyfriend was currently fussing round him, styling the wig and planting kisses on him at every opportunity. 

"My prince, I know you are nervous, but the crowd at the club are so friendly, they are mostly friends of Christophe's and if he loves you, which we know he does, they will love you too."

The black haired man shrugged, "He was just being kind because you were there..."  He looked up as he felt a finger poke him in the shoulder, "I don't think so," his boyfriend laughed, "during the ten plus minutes of non-stop abuse I received from him about how much of an idiot I had been, he told me that if you dumped me, he was going to ask you out, as, and I quote "if you can't see love and devotion when it is staring you in the face, then I want to be the one looked at like that when I'm balls deep in him..."  Our friend fancies the sequinned pants off you..." Viktor smirked at the shocked look on Yuuri's face as the Japanese man turned as red as the fabric of his favourite outfit.

Just what had he let himself in for…?


	10. Show Time

 

 

Viktor worked Yuuri so hard over the next week; as soon as his boyfriend got home from his IT job each day he made him sit down long enough to eat the healthy meal he had ready and waiting for him before dragging the protesting black haired man down to the dance studio to practice.

It took a couple of sessions for Yuuri to become comfortable with dancing in heels, Viktor's toes taking a bit of a bashing and he cursed loudly as a stiletto heel tried to impale itself in the top of his foot.  The Russian smiled at his partner and pretended that it didn't hurt too badly, but Yuuri could see him limping and felt incredibly guilty.

Back at home, they both bathed their sore feet, taking it in turns to give each other foot massages, Viktor carefully applying plasters to the blisters and cuts that covered Yuuri’s heels and toes from the very high shoes.

 

-

All too soon for the Japanese man the day finally arrived, so thankful he had taken the day off work as he knew he would be a massive bundle of nerves and unable to concentrate on anything.

Viktor pampered him all day, making him breakfast and lunch, encouraging him to eat, running a bath for him, washing his hair and helping him to pack their bag. 

Before they left, Viktor stopped him at the door, "My prince, please, wear these," he requested, sliding Jenni's engagement and wedding ring onto Yuuri's finger. The Japanese man looked at him with a confused look on his face.  The silver haired man smiled, "you'll understand when we get there, you are a very attractive man, I'm not having them chatting you up and trying to steal you away from me."

-

The back entrance to the club was down a narrow and dirty alleyway.  Yuuri followed Viktor, picking his way through takeout containers and used condoms; he was at the point of refusing to go any further when Viktor pulled open a graffiti covered door and they were greeted with a barrage of bright lights and noise.

A poster covered hallway led to a group of changing rooms which all seemed to be full of naked and half naked beautiful men and women. Yuuri didn't know where to look so he just stared at his feet.

Suddenly a loud shriek resounded from one of the rooms making the black haired man jump, how was he supposed to cope with all this and the pressure of performing for the first time as Jenni, he sighed and tried to concentrate on making himself as invisible as possible.

"VIKTOR!!!!" 

Yuuri couldn't work out if it was a man or woman charging towards his boyfriend. 

"Fucking hell!!!  HEY, EVERYONE, VIKTOR IS HERE!"  

Within seconds Yuuri had been pushed to one side as the Russian was engulfed in a sea of people calling his name, trying to kiss him and shouting a hundred different questions at once. "Kitty didn't tell us you were performing tonight!" a voice called; there was a laugh as a naked man grabbed himself and rubbed his groin, "Princess Vitya is stripping tonight, ladies, get ready for more images for the wank bank!!!" 

Yuuri stared at his boyfriend, silver hair just visible in the crush of people surrounding him, stripping? 

Viktor was a stripper?

The Japanese man edged his way towards the corridor, he had to get out of here, he couldn't do this, this was Viktor's world, not his, it scared him beyond belief.

A bronzed muscular man grabbed him as he was about to run, "Who are you? What are you doing back here, punters have to stay out front..." He was about to shove Yuuri unceremoniously through the pass door to the audience side when Viktor appeared out of nowhere, a little disheveled with lipstick marks on his face and neck.

"My prince, there you are, I couldn't find you, I was getting worried." He kissed the now petrified younger man and pulled him into his arms.  "Do you know this punter then Vik?" the muscle man asked.  Viktor looked at him totally horrified, "My Yuuri is not a punter, he's my husband and dancing partner, Gloria, apologise to my prince right now, how dare you!"

Yuuri tried to hold in a snigger, the bronzed he-man was called Gloria? 

Gloria looked shame faced and held out his hand, "I'm really sorry, I didn't know you were with Viktor, I'm guessing this is your first time performing here?"  The Japanese man nodded, still a little too afraid to speak, and shook Gloria's hand.

"Just you wait till you see him as Jenni, you'll be on your knees begging him to walk over you in his stilettos..." Viktor boasted.  He took Yuuri's hand, "Come on my prince, I've reserved us some space.

-

The dressing room was crowded and noisy as they approached, the Russian leading his boyfriend over to their tiny space by the mirror, "Ladies, I'd like you all to meet my Yuuri, my prince," Viktor announced to the other occupiers of the room, "please note though he's mine," he held up the hand with the rings on it, "so no touching Princess Vitya's property, understand?!" 

There was general laughter and a few cries of, "He’s cute, I'll have him when you get bored of him" which Viktor ignored, turning to face his boyfriend.  "Are you ok sweetheart? Don't mind about them, they are harmless."

The black haired man stared at him, "Princess Vitya? Stripping?"  Viktor blushed, "Something else I should have told you about, I'm sorry..."

The drag queen next to them leaned over, "Haven't you seen Vitya strip?" Yuuri shook his head, "Oh my dear boy, you haven't seen anything if you haven't seen this bitch strip... Princess Vitya could make a straight guy cum in his pants."

Viktor tried to hush their neighbour, blushing the brightest red "Pandora, my Yuuri doesn't want to know about that, besides he doesn't need to see me strip..."  "Yeah, I'm sure your Yuuri has seen you in a lot of positions that none of us have!" This comment was met with more laughter and cat calls of "Speak for yourself, I know Princess Vitya very well!"

Yuuri couldn't stomach it anymore, "Viktor, just tell me, what else don't I know?"

The Russian cupped his lovers face, "I promise there is nothing else, I'll even show you the videos if you want to see them."  He gestured around the room, "Everyone teases everyone else, it's how we are with each other, we've all been naked together, had crazy parties where random snogging, and maybe more took place," he paused, "yes, before you ask I have slept with a few of them, but that is all over for me now.  I have you, I don't want anyone else, I want to spend the rest of my life married to my Yuuri and my Jenni, ok?"  He kissed him softly, "Please say you still want me, I'm a little afraid of the look on your face."

"I'd like a few minutes on my own please." Yuuri whispered, getting up out of the chair and leaving the room.

"Trouble in paradise already, sweetie?" came the cat call from across the room.

"Oh, just fuck off," Viktor retorted, he was scared, he really hadn’t considered that his return to the club would create this kind of reaction.

-

Yuuri leant against the wall in the alleyway and thought.

He did love Viktor, that he was certain of, he also knew he wanted to marry him both as himself and as Jenni, was it so bad that he had worked as a stripper?  The people in the dressing rooms obviously loved his boyfriend a lot, could he be accepted as part of their world?

If nothing else, he had to perform tonight, he owed Christophe that much.  He needed to brave it out, try it, even it was just this once.  If he didn't like it, he didn't have to do it again.  Decision made he pulled the door open and walked back in.

-

Viktor was having a heart to heart with Pandora in the dimly lit corridor and didn't hear Yuuri slip up behind him.

"... I love him so much, I've never felt like this about anyone, if he asked me to give it all up and work in an office, I would, I want him to be happy and secure..."

Yuuri stopped, his Vitya would do that for him? The thought made his heart swell, it also made him realise he could never ask his boyfriend to do that for him, he really loved his extra side, he wanted to be part of it…

-

Arms wrapped round the Russians waist and familiar lips kissed the back of his neck, "So are you going to do my makeup or what?"  The heart shaped smile appeared on his face as Yuuri tucked himself under his arm and kissed his cheek, "Jenni has a date with her husband and she doesn't want to be late."

-

The chatter in the dressing room grew quieter as one by one they began watching Yuuri's transformation. 

He put in his new blue contacts and sat still as Viktor applied his makeup. It was heavier than usual, the false eyelashes longer, but Jenni didn't look cheap and nasty, she was still a beautiful woman.  

A more confident Yuuri stripped off in front of everyone, blushing at the wolf whistles and comments about his dick. Viktor preened at the praise his boyfriend was receiving and announced that, yes, it was good to ride. He got a slap on the rear for that.

Tucked and clad in sequinned knickers and tiny dress, Jenni waited as her husband put on her wig and helped her with her jewellery.  She slipped her feet into her glittery stilettos and looked in the mirror.

"Fucking hell, you are beautiful..." 

Pandora appraised Jenni, making her turn a full circle.

"WOW..." 

They all turned and looked as Kitty arrived in the room in full drag, "Jenni, you look divine, Viktor, get ready, show starts in 5 and you are on after the first number."  Kitty looked round the room, "Ladies, you all look amazing, I want beginners ready to go on, let's kick ass tonight!" 

-

When the others had left the room Viktor quickly stripped and dressed himself in his matching outfit and put on his split sole dance shoes.

He brushed his hair and put in some make up, grinning at Yuuri who was watching him in the mirror.

"I love you, you know, I'm so proud of the way you have coped tonight. It's easy for me, I've done this for years, but you have just gone with the flow."

Yuuri blushed, "I did nearly leave, but I'm glad I didn't, I am scared though."

Viktor kissed him carefully so as not to smudge his makeup, "We can do this, we are amazing." 

-

Jenni held her husband's hand, her knees felt weak as they stood at the edge of the stage in darkness. Kitty was entertaining the crowd with an obscene story, Jenni watched, amazed with the way the Swiss drag queen had the audience in the palm of her hand.

"... and now, Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Viktor and Jenni Nikiforov, dancings latest sweethearts, let's give them a big hand....!"

Jenni could hear the crowd cheering and clapping as Kitty beckoned them into the stage.

The bright lights blinded her for a moment and she clung onto Viktor, trusting him not to let her fall.

Kitty kissed them both before leaving the stage and as Viktor pulled her into their starting position, she gasped and froze.

"Jenni, talk to me, what is it, who have you seen?" 

Viktor's voice was deep in her ear, his breath warm on her neck as he placed kisses on it much to the delight of the audience. 

"P-Phichit... Front row..." 

"Then let's give him a show..."

The Russians hand ran up the leg wrapped round him and squeezed her rear, there was a loud cheer from the crowd, "Ready to sleaze it up?" he whispered as their music started.

As soon as Jenni heard the opening chords of 'Shape of You' she relaxed and let the music fill her, her eyes glittered and teased as her husband span her out and back in again, giving a noticeable grind on his thigh that made him gasp and the punters whoop.

"So, it's going to be like that is it?" he breathed in her ear and thrust against her, changing the move just enough to make it more erotic without breaking Jenni's concentration.

Their movements grew more and more suggestive throughout the routine, leading each other on, teasing, flirting. Jenni was glad she had tucked herself well, otherwise she would be showing the audience that she was definitely not a lady!

Viktor picked her up for a lift, spun her and lowered her so her back was next to his chest, running his hands up her body in a suggestive manner as she slid down him, dropping her down to drape backwards over his thigh, lowering his head and kissing her from her lips to her stomach.

The whooping and cheering from the crowd grew louder and louder, as the couple sunk into their final position on the floor, their audience were on their collective feet clapping and calling for more. 

Viktor helped Jenni to her feet and they bowed, Jenni catching Phichit's eye and winking. The Thai man stared and a half look of recognition crossed his face along with a look of total confusion. 

The Russian scooped his wife up bridal style and carried her off the stage, nodding in curt acknowledgement to the praise from their fellow performers as he marched back to the dressing room.  

There were two males chatting in the room as they arrived, Viktor stared at them, his blue eyes dark with passion, "You, out," he ordered, "I need this room."

They left, mumbling under their breath and smirking, they knew that look on Viktor's face.

"Did I do something wro..."

Yuuri's words were lost under the crush of Viktor's lips, the Russians hands already up his dress and pulling down his sequinned knickers.

-

Kitty made her way to the dressing rooms, she wanted to congratulate Viktor and Jenni and book them for the following weeks. As she turned the corner she discovered a large group of her performers shushing each other, huddled around a closed door.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" she demanded to know.

"Viktor's fucking his husband!" a voice replied, creating a ripple of giggles through the eavesdroppers.

"And poor Yuuri would be mortified if he knew you were all listening to him, now scram, give them some privacy, I'm sure they won't be long..."

-

Yuuri moaned in heart pounding pleasure as Viktor took him roughly, he was bent over the countertop with his face pressed against the mirror, his rapid and hard breathing fogging the shiny surface. 

Stiletto heels screeched across the floor as he spread his legs as wide as he could within the confines of the fishnet tights pushed down to his knees. He could feel his cock bobbing with each thrust of his boyfriends hips against his ass, his hand reaching down beneath himself, desperate for some friction on his aching length.

The Russian hands held his hips tightly as he slammed into him a few more times before crying his name and climaxing hard, his boyfriend following suit almost immediately after, Viktor's name on his lips.

Their eyes met in the mirror, both sets blown wide with lust, skin wet with the sheen of sweat from their routine and session.

A low hiss accompanied Viktor's slow withdrawal from his lovers rear, Yuuri was a bit sore and the noise bought a look of concern to his boyfriend's face.

"Did I hurt you?" his visage contorted in worry as he turned Yuuri to face him, stroking his cheek.  The Japanese man shook his head, "Just sensitive," he whispered as he kissed him, "I liked it though, rather a lot if I’m honest..."  They smiled at each other, "Maybe we need to explore this later then, my love, find out where else we can push your limits," Viktor smirked, blue eyes flashing with renewed excitement.  Yuuri could only nod, the blush on his face visible even through his heavy makeup.

"However, right now, much as I want to strip you naked, we need to get cleaned up and dressed, we have to go on again for the finale," the older man whined regretfully, "Kitty would never forgive me if we missed it."

-

The roar of the audience as they took yet another bow was what did it for Jenni. She suddenly understood why her husband and the other performers put themselves through the pre show nerves, the buzz was incredible! 

She grinned and laughed flirtily when phone numbers were pushed into her hand as Kitty led the cast down off the stage to mingle with the customers, Viktor fiercely holding onto her.  The older man was staggered by the way the men flocked around his wife, asking her out on dates even through he was standing right next to her.

As they chatted with some of the adoring men, Viktor felt a rough poke in his shoulder; turning round he found Phichit staring at him, a disgusted look on his face, "You should be ashamed of yourself, I know you are dating Yuuri, he loves you and you were practically fucking her on stage, does Yuuri know?"  The Thai man glared at him, "I'm going to tell him."

The Russian pretended to look scared, "No, please don't, he'll kill me..." 

"Who is going to kill you darling?" a soft voice murmured at his shoulder, a warm hand slipping into his.  "Jenni, this is Phichit, he works with Yuuri, he's upset with me because of our routine, he's going to tell Yuuri..."  Viktor looked at his boyfriend giving the moment over to him, he wasn't sure if the younger man was ready to confess to his work mate and close friend yet.

Jenni smiled, "Hi Phichit, that is so sweet of you to be concerned, but Yuuri knows about Viktor and I, the three of us have a very special relationship..."

The Thai mans mouth fell open, the look on his face was amazing. 

Jenni knew she had to walk away before she blurted out that she was Yuuri, so she kissed the stunned man on his cheek, "I'll tell Yuuri you said hi," she said as she squeezed Viktor's hand, "come on hot stuff, you need to help me out of my knickers!" Jenni giggled loudly as she led the grinning silver haired man away.

-

Back in their day clothes, the two men curled up on the old and battered red leather couch in the dressing room, still laughing about winding Phichit up, waiting for Christophe.

The Swiss drag queen beamed as he entered the room, bending to kiss them both on each cheek,  "Oh my god, darlings, you were amazing, I thought you were going to actually fuck on stage!" He pulled a chair over and sat down in front of them, "I want to offer you a regular spot in the show, the punters loved you, they want more routines like that, what do you say?"

Viktor looked at Yuuri, "My prince? The decision is yours," he gazed lovingly at him, holding his hand.

Yuuri mulled it over in his mind momentarily before nodding, "Jenni would like that very much, she loved it and very much enjoyed the reaction from her husband," he bit his bottom lip and blushed.

Christophe chuckled, "Darlings, if you are going to need to sort out Mr Nikiforov's rampant dick after each performance, I'll have to find you your own private dressing room. You created quite a scene this evening, we could nearly hear you on stage!"  Viktor smirked at the gasp that left Yuuri's lips, "Well, there is the spare office upstairs, we could have have that!" "VIKTOR!" Yuuri exclaimed, hiding his face in his boyfriend's shoulder as the other two men laughed.  "Alright, It's a deal, you dance for me every week, I'll pay you and you can have the upstairs office as your own private dressing room!”

Viktor laughed again and kissed the thick black hair of the man still hiding his red flushed face.

“Welcome to the club Yuuri,” the drag queen purred, pleased he had got his way. 

He knew the two men sitting before him where just what he needed to spice things up and make his club one of the best in town and he wasn't about to let them get away.


	11. A Proposal

Yuuri sat at his desk wondering how long Phichit would last before saying something.

He and Vitya had shaken on a bet that morning in the shower, Viktor staking his claim on the Thai man blurting it straight out, his boyfriend disagreeing and stating that his friend would wait at least ten minutes. The Japanese man grinned to himself, it didn't really matter who won, the prize was a blow job in the shower, they would both enjoy that!

The Thai man sat down and handed him a coffee, "Thanks," Yuuri acknowledged and turned to face his friend, "Good weekend?"

Phichit looked like he was fighting a losing battle with himself, the Japanese man could see the turmoil on his reddening face, "You ok Phic?"

"Yuuri, who is Jenni?"

Ah, shit, he owed Viktor a blowie, 'oh well could be worse' he thought, licking his lips unconsciously at the thought of his boyfriends perfect dick in his mouth.

"Ah, Jenni..." he paused, blushing, "where did you meet her?"

It was then Phichit's turn to blush even deeper, "Erm, at a club..."  Yuuri smirked, "I didn't know you went to the Candy Club, Viktor has taken me there..."

"Anyway, never mind that," his friend blustered, trying to divert the attention away from himself, "I need to tell you something, you have to promise not to freak, I'm only telling you because I care," he looked seriously at Yuuri, "I know you said Viktor was gay, but," he shook his head.

The black haired man stared at him, "What? Viktor is gay, what are you saying?"

"Yuuri, Viktor is fucking Jenni..."

Tears of worry pooled instantly in Phichit's eyes, "I'm so sorry Yuuri, but he's cheating on you. I know it will break your heart, but you need to know..."

The Japanese man immediately stood and walked swiftly away from his friend.

-

In the security of a toilet cubicle the young man laughed silently as he texted his boyfriend.

> my queen, you win... X

_ > my prince! I was thinking about u... OMG! He's already told u? X _

> yes, he said you are not gay and that you are fucking Jenni... What were you thinking about me? X

_ > rofl! Oh I'm def fucking Jenni... Thinking about ur dick... X _

> VITYA! What do I say? Tell him or let him stew, I just walked away without saying a word, I think he thinks I'm crying...X

_ > ur choice my prince, I'd let him stew... X _

> you are mean X

_ > but u luv it, especially when I fuck u roughly in dressing rooms...X _

> FUCK! Now I'm feeling horny X

_ > come home...I'm naked X _

> that's really not helping, besides you are always naked... X

_ > #attachment _

> I'm not opening that Vitya X

_ > ur loss, if u fancy a play before class, call me...X _

Yuuri stared at his phone, conscious of the hardening bulge in his trousers. He grinned and pressed call...

-

A red eyed and flustered looking Yuuri returned to his desk, not looking at his friend.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry, but you needed to know, I told Viktor I was going to tell you." Phichit handed him a fresh coffee and a box of tissues, "What are you going to do?"

The Japanese man shrugged and glanced at his friend, "H-How do you know they are, y-you know, t-together?" he asked, eyes filling again; he'd really smacked his head hard on the cubicle door when he'd thrown his head back as he'd climaxed silently into his hand, Viktor groaning and whispering obscenities into his ear.

"Shit Yuuri, you should have seen them on stage, grinding and thrusting against each other, he even kissed her hard on the lips and down to her waist. Then after, when I was speaking to Viktor, she dragged him away saying she needed help getting out of her knickers..." Phichit exclaimed rapidly.

The Japanese man nodded, "Yes, that sounds like Viktor and Jenni alright... They can't keep their hands off each other," he looked at his shocked friend, "tell me, did he carry her off stage in his arms looking determined?"

Phichit nodded slowly looking worried.

"Ah, he did fuck her then...oh..."

-

Phichit kept a close eye on Yuuri for the next few days, his friend seemed to be holding it together on the outside, but who knew what was going on in his mind.  He knew the Japanese man well enough to know how fragile he was about relationships, how could Viktor cheat on him?

-

"Yuuri, are you wearing nail varnish?" 

The black haired man stared at his hands, looking at the bright red nails, shiny and vivid at the ends of his fingers, shit he'd forgotten to take it off after being Jenni the previous evening; damn Viktor and his very persuasive charm, talking him into staying in character right up until he had to get ready for work this morning. Although, having said that, waking up in his pretty nightie, Jenni's husband already between his legs, working his heart shaped mouth like a pro had been wonderful. 

He shifted in his seat, "Oh yeah, Viktor painted my nails for a laugh, I forgot about that..."

Phichit stared at him in horror, "You're still with him? Even though him and Jenni...?"

"I love him, Jenni loves him, he loves both of us, I'm just going to go with it for the moment, ok?" he dipped his head, a bright pink flush on his cheeks, "please don't judge me."

The Thai man hummed out a reluctant agreement, silently planning to find this Jenni and tell her to butt out of Yuuri and Viktor's relationship.

-

Jenni stared at Phichit with a smirk on her luscious red lips, "Sweetie, Yuuri, Viktor and I share a bed every night, he's right there when Viktor and I fuck... So no, I won't 'butt out' as you delightfully put it, Yuuri loves me just as much as Viktor does, we've even fucked Viktor at the same time."

She stood, hands on hips, body barely covered in a silver sequins and net costume that should have been illegal, staring at the Thai man.

Viktor's wife was on an adrenaline high, their routine had received another standing ovation and her husband had just fucked her hard in their private dressing room; a bright red hickey was just visible under the neck line of her dress.

The Russian watched her from the other side of the room, he smirked; he wasn't sure what transformed his reserved boyfriend into this wanton female, he just knew he loved it, loved her/him beyond reason. 'Time to go and cause some mischief' he giggled quietly to himself.

"I do hope you are not chatting up the punters, darling?" Viktor drawled, his hands teasing up her sides as he pressed himself against her; the feel of his crotch so tight behind her earning him a full body shudder of delight from Jenni as a kiss was placed on her neck. He looked over her shoulder at the furious man in front of his wife, "Oh hi Phichit, did Yuuri not come with you? We keep telling him he should come and watch us dance, or is that watch us dance and cum? I can never remember..." he winked at the Thai man.

"I don't know what Yuuri says to you, but I know he's not happy with this arrangement," Phichit glared angrily at Viktor, "he loves you so much, I'm sure he only said yes to this to keep you with him, how could you put him in this situation?" He turned to Jenni, "and as for you, you are worse than a whore, if you had any self respect you would leave them alone."  He snorted, "mind you I will be persuading Yuuri to leave both of you, there are nice people in this world who deserve a loyal and loving partner like him, he shouldn't be wasting himself on you two..." he turned on his heel and strode away.

Jenni lent back into her husband's net covered arms and kissed him deeply, grinding her rear against his groin, much to the surrounding customers delight, "Poor Yuuri indeed," she smirked when the kiss ended, "having to share you with a whore..."

"My prince, how come my dancing partner Jenni is so much naughtier than my wife at home? Not that I'm complaining of course!" 

Viktor gazed lovingly at his blushing boyfriend's reflection in the mirror as he removed his makeup. 

Yuuri seemed lost for words to explain how he felt, "Erm, well, my skimpy outfits combined with our routines..." he turned even deeper pink as he deliberately mumbled the rest of his sentence into his face wipe. "Pardon, my prince I didn't hear what you said," the Russian teased, kissing his neck.  Yuuri made an embarrassed noise, "it turns me on..." he admitted quietly, hiding his face, unable to meet Viktor's eyes in the mirror.

The silver haired man spun him to face him and kissed his forehead, "It turns me on too..." he breathed softly in his ear, "you turn me on..."

Before his Japanese boyfriend could reply, Christophe burst through the door, squealing in excitement.

"Darlings, I didn't tell you before, because I didn't want you to worry, but there was a talent scout in tonight..." he looked from Viktor to Yuuri and back again, "he wants you two to perform in some of the top burlesque clubs in America! How simply wonderful is that? He's outside the door, can he come in?"

Viktor glanced at his boyfriend as he grabbed his hand and squeezed it, an excited grin on his face as he nodded.

Christophe opened the dressing room door and beckoned in the dark haired man waiting patiently outside.

"Yuuri, Viktor, this is JJ.  JJ meet Viktor and Yuuri, otherwise known as Jenni."

The Canadian man gaped at the Japanese man, "you're Jenni? Wow, I wouldn't have guessed, you make a hot woman!" He winked provocatively at him.

Viktor slipped an arm possessively round Yuuri's waist, and pulled him closer to his side, "He's my husband and wife," he announced, leaving the newcomer under no uncertain terms that Yuuri was off limits. 

JJ laughed, "It's ok, I'm only into real women, however, your wife is extremely sexy and beautiful."  Viktor preened with pride at the compliment showered on his boyfriend. "So," the Canadian continued, "are you interested in traveling to America to perform? I've spoken to your manager about your fees, let me tell you, she drives a hard deal!" he patted Christophe on the shoulder.

"My prince?"

Yuuri thought for a while as he looked at JJ, "How long would we be in America for? I do have a day job, you see."

The dark haired man grinned widely, "With what your manager has wangled out of me and the work I guarantee you will be offered based on what I watched tonight, I think you can ditch your day job, honey."

Yuuri stared at him, ditch his day job? He could earn enough money to live on by being Jenni? He was wondering what his sister would make of it when Russian accented words broke his thoughts, "My prince? What do you think, between us we will be earning enough to pay for both our weddings and buy a bigger apartment."

He turned to admire Viktor's handsome face, digesting the thoughts spiralling round and round in his mind, "I suppose I could go self employed with the IT work, it's something I've thought about for a while, we would then have money if we don't have dancing jobs..."  He was interrupted by laughter from both Christophe and JJ. 

"Darling, I don't think you have to worry about not getting work, you obviously have no idea how hot you two are on stage! Just say yes!" the drag queen chuckled.

The black haired man's eyes grew wide behind his blue framed glasses as he bit his lip and nodded, "Alright, yes, we'll come and dance in America!"

-

Curled up together in Yuuri's bed, Viktor's room now almost back to being the spare room, they pressed play on Viktor's iPad. A sultry and sexy couple dominated the screen performing a dance that was overtly erotic and sinful.  "Is that u-us?" The younger man breathed heavily, he had a pleasant tight feeling growing in his groin, the dancers were hypnotising and their grinding and thrusting movements made him feel very hot.

He heard a moan from his boyfriend.

"F-Fuck..."  

Mouths met before they had even finished watching themselves on stage, Yuuri pushing Viktor onto his back and leaning over him, "My turn, my queen," he groaned, catching his boyfriends lips in another crushing kiss.

The Russian sang his boyfriends praises as he was carefully prepared, soft words in his ear and soft kisses peppered all over his extremely sensitive skin only served to heighten the experience.

The younger man cried loudly in pure pleasure as the heat of his lovers body engulfed him, making his head spin and his heart race. He was already panting as he gazed at the blissed out face of his boyfriend, waiting for the sign to move.

Viktor dragged his shining blue eyes open and nodded as he drank in the sight of Yuuri, red cheeked and love struck, watching him intently, a look of complete devotion on his beautiful face.  He understood what Christophe was talking about now, the look his boyfriend was giving him was his total offering of himself, his heart laid bare for the silver haired man to cherish or destroy. The Russians eyes fluttered shut again as he felt Yuuri hip roll and the world around him dissolved into nothingness; his whole focus on the delicious feeling of his boyfriends slow and deliberate movements. 

Fighting against the want to slam roughly and take his lover as hard as he could, the Japanese man continued with his smooth and sensual rhythm, biting his own lip as Viktor fell apart beneath him. The pale skin was flushed with beads of sweat gathering in the dips of his throat and collarbones, a wet sheen covered the toned muscles of his chest. Whimpering noises and Russian swears left pink, swollen lips as long, slender legs wrapped themselves round the younger man's waist, holding him tighter, forcing him deeper.

As they kissed, urgent fingers carded through black hair, holding their mouths together, not that the younger man could have pulled away, his lover was intoxicating and he was drunk on the enormity of his love and desire for him. The sounds of muffled moans grew louder, matching the lewd squelching noises of Yuuri's thrusts; his whole body was shaking with the strain of his restrained pushes.

"M-More... H-Harder...my p-prince..."

The words pressed to his lovers lips broke Yuuri's resolve to make love; now he wanted to fuck.

Viktor opened his eyes wide and keened as his lovers hips snapped hard, the feeling changing from smooth, sensuous loving to fiery, rough passion, oh god yes, that was good. He whined and began moving in opposite time to his Japanese lover, the force and depth taking his breath away; without warning Yuuri altered his angle slightly and struck his sweet spot.

Whiteness filled his vision and he couldn't hear, he was just falling endlessly...

Yuuri watched as Viktor flew apart, his climax ripping through him; the younger man panted hard as he filled his lover to overflowing and collapsed on top of the blissed out man, covering his face in breathy kisses.

They lay entwined for a while, neither wanting to move, enjoying the post orgasmic high, kissing each other softly.

"Shower and sleep, my queen?" Yuuri asked, kissing Viktor's swollen pink lips, licking the bite marks he had left on them.  The older man nodded dreamily, "Yes, my prince, I love you."

"I love you too..."


	12. Detective Phichit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Phichit...

 

Yuuri stared at Phichit in horror...

“I'm telling you Yuuri, Jenni doesn't exist! I don't know who she is but she is definitely scamming you and Viktor…”

The Japanese man shook his head as his mouth opened and shut rapidly, brain desperately trying to think of something that his best friend would actually believe.

“So either you get her to move out of your flat, actually, more preferably, get both of them to go in case they are in it together, or I'm calling the police.” The Thai man looked seriously at the man opposite him, noting the colour draining from his cheeks.

“B-But Phic..”

“NO,” he laid his hand over the hand of the stricken man, “sorry, I didn't mean to shout, but I'm worried about you and your safety.

-

Phichit had been dreading this moment, knowing he was going to break his best friend's heart with his discovery.

Ever since his encounters with Jenni at the club, the female had been playing on his mind. There was something so familiar about her, but he just couldn't place what it was.

It was almost as though he had met her before, however he was convinced he would have remembered being in her company, she wasn't exactly a wallflower.

He had woken up in a cold sweat two nights ago, his sleeping mind providing a sort of answer. What if she was one of the women who took on false identities, seduced her hapless victims, killed them and made off with their money, etc? Viktor was blatantly dumb enough to fall for anyone who would stroke his overinflated ego and she had quite obviously done that, plus stroked a damn sight more…

Why Yuuri wasn't enough for the stupid Russian, Phichit would never know. He would have dated the gorgeous Japanese man in a heartbeat if he had ever shown more of an interest in him than simply friendship.

Unable to sleep with the new horrendous worry racing round in his brain, the Thai man had reached for his trusty phone and started googling her.

Nothing.

Not a trace.

Jenni Nikiforov didn't exist.

Not that would be her real name of course.

He opened a picture he had secretly snapped of her and searched again for documented female scammers. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to do something and he sure as hell wouldn't be sleeping for the rest of the night.

-

"Yuuri, please just listen to me, you need to leave Viktor and Jenni, they are not good for you. If she is not scamming you then they are most certainly using you for somewhere to live and a quick fuck every now and then. Please, why won't you admit to yourself..."

They had been trapped in this new round of conversation for ages now, Yuuri refusing to accept that Jenni and/or Viktor was up to no good. 

Phichit had insisted that he go for a drink with him after work as he had something important he needed to talk to his best friend about.

The Thai man had been carefully observing his friend for the last twenty four hours, looking for any of the signs that had been listed on the ‘are they being scammed?’ website he had been recommended. So far he thought he had spotted three of the signs and had decided it was time to take matters into his own hands.

“They love me Phic, neither of them would do anything to hurt me,” he tried a stalling comment, “besides I've known Jenni for years…” 

Phichit sputtered out a derisive laugh, “Then why have I never heard about her before? Hmm? I thought we were best friends?” 

“We are, Phic, you know that, but, you know, you don’t know absolutely everything about me, do you?” Yuuri smiled and tried to look light hearted despite the raging swirl of worry in his stomach. How on earth was he going to worm his way out of this situation?

-

It was still playing on his mind and he and Viktor made their way to a photoshoot that had been arranged by JJ for their tour of America. Apparently they needed photos that they could sign and give to any interested fans to help boost their popularity and success in a new country.

“Penny for them my prince?” Viktor whispered as they picked out the costumes they were going to wear for the shoot, he had been a little worried about his boyfriends frame of mind ever since he got in from work, he had seemed so distant and very preoccupied. The Russian was currently convinced that either they were about to split up or that Yuuri had changed his mind about their dancing plans.

The younger man sighed and rubbed his face with both hands before half smiling at his lover, “Phichit is convinced that Jenni is either a scam artist or some kind of female serial killer; he spent ages after work trying to persuade me that both you and her are a danger to me and that I had to get you to move out of my flat or he was going to call the police and report her… what do I do?”

Viktor knelt in front of him, trying to get his attention, “Hey, my love, it’s ok, we’ll think of something,” he paused, “are you ready to tell Phichit that you are Jenni yet, or would you like to wait a bit longer?”

A long drawn out sigh echoed round the room, “I guess I’m going to have to tell him, aren’t I? But how?”

-

“And just raise your hand a little higher towards her groin, a little more… perfect, hold still…”

Despite all the noise and worry rattling around in his head, Yuuri was enjoying the photoshoot session immensely. As soon as Viktor had finished styling his hair, the nervous Japanese man was gone and the confident, sassy, erotic dancer Jenni came out to play. She flirted with the photographer and the lighting guy, fully aware of what she was doing to her husband. 

Viktor just watched and lusted, who was this delicious monster he had helped to create, she was a wanton goddess and he wanted to bed her NOW!

They had deliberately not let the guys running the shoot see Yuuri when they had arrived, both wanting to know if he could convince them that he was really was female, adding a slightly padded bra to the younger man’s choice of underwear to change his body shape just a little. So far it seemed to be working, the lighting guy was definitely interested, responding to Jenni’s outrageous winks and comments with equally risque responses.

Whilst Jenni was out of the room changing the lighting guy sidled up to Viktor and tapped him on the shoulder, “Is she really your missus?” he asked, “only she’s fucking hot!” The Russian smirked, “Isn’t she, I’ll let you into a little secret, she fucks like a top class hooker too, very flexible, if you know what I mean,” he laughed a little, “nothing is too extreme for my Jenni, why, are you interested in fucking her? I can see she likes you…” 

The colour drained from the guys face and was replaced by two circles of pink high on his cheeks as his mouth dropped open and he just stared at Viktor, not sure if he was having the mickey taken out of him.

Before he could answer, Jenni returned, now almost dressed in a new creation that Viktor hadn’t seen before, it was emerald green, skin tight netting with a mermaid style design on top of the sheer material, 2 padded shells accentuated his chest and a shimmery scaled green ‘tail’ that covered just to the tops of his thighs at the front and hung down over his luscious ass in a tailed shape at the back, the netting sparkling with individual green sequins. Tan coloured fishnets encased her toned legs and eye wateringly high glittery green shoes shone on her feet. Jenni looked amazing and she knew it.

“Hey, hot stuff, your half of the costume is out back for you to change into, why don’t you run along and get ready, I’m sure, that,” she looked at the name badge on the lighting guys t-shirt, before dragging a long red talon down his front, “Brad and I will get along just fine whilst you are gone…”

-

Viktor was grateful for the chance to release the laughter he had been suppressing whilst Yuuri had blatantly led the poor lighting guy on, and he wondered how far he should let it go before stepping in. As he was changing he heard his lovers phone beep and saw a text message from Phichit appear briefly on the screen. Although not all of the message showed up, it was clear that the Thai man was still very serious about getting the police involved. They really were going to have to let him in on the secret.

-

Phichit dialled the local police station twice and hung up each time before they answered.

He knew he had to give Yuuri time to think about what he had said, but equally he was fucking worried about his best friend. Just who was Jenni and what did she want?

He decided to give the Japanese man until the morning to make his decision, if he still refused to see sense then he would have to get the officials involved.

-

Viktor admired himself in the full length mirror in the small changing room, if this outfit didn’t get his husband and wife turned on then nothing would! Chris had made the costume obscenely tight, more netting than usual, in fact it was only the artfully placed shells over his dick and ass that actually made the costume possible to wear and move in! His netting also shone with green sequins making his whole body shine as he moved. He replaced his normal dancing shoes with the hand decorated dark green shiny version, ruffled his hair slightly to give it a ‘just got out of bed after a hot fuck’ look, added some more skillfully smudged eyeliner and left the room.

-

Phichit had a brain wave, he looked up the Candy Club website and scrolled through looking for the bio’s of the performers, there must be something about Viktor and Jenni on there, surely.

Bingo…

_ ‘Jenni and Viktor Nikiforov… _

_ The Candy Club is proud to welcome it’s newest stars, Jenni and Viktor Nikiforov. Some of our regulars may recognise Viktor who also appears for us as that stunning temptress of a stripper, Princess Vitya!’ _

Phichit blushed, yeah, he remembered Princess Vitya, it was why he had first starting going to the club… he pushed down his feelings and carried on reading.

_ ‘Jenni has been dancing for most of her life but only met up with her husband Viktor quite recently, where they had a whirlwind romance and married in Vegas when our Russian Queen fell in love with her after seeing her dance! Sorry guys, they are happily wedded and our extra hot Vitya is now off the books, but you can still check out his sexy ass here every Wednesday and Saturday. _

_ Next month Jenni and Viktor will be starting their tour of American Burlesque hot spots so come and make the most of their illegal dancing style now, who knows it could be your last chance to see the next contenders for the World Champion Erotic Dancers competition up close and personal before they make the big time! _

_ Good Luck Jenni and Viktor! Don’t forget to come back and dance for us again!’ _

Phichit re-read the whole bio twice to check that he hadn’t misread it.

They were MARRIED? Surely Yuuri must know? Plus, they were due to leave for America next month? He knew it, they were using Yuuri as a stop gap for somewhere to live and a bit of fun, god he hated them so much. His best friend hadn’t said anything about any of that, had they not told him?

Poor Yuuri, he was going to be heartbroken, although it did kind of remove Phichit’s problem, Viktor and Jenni would be gone, so maybe him and Yuuri could…?

He shook his head, no, he shouldn’t think like that, Yuuri was his best friend, he would need Phichit’s support to get through this, a rebound fuck wouldn’t do either of them any good.

-

“Brad, you are so naughty!”

Jenni’s filthy laugh was what grabbed Viktor’s attention as he walked back into the studio, she was leaning up against a wall, one hand on Brad’s shoulder as he whispered in her ear and his hand rested on her waist.

Yuuri’s eyes met Viktor’s and he eyed him up and down, smiled in definite approval of his costume and winked lasciviously at him; to finish the blatant come on he bit on his bottom lip then blew his husband a kiss. The Russian gulped and frantically tried to stop the instant arousal he felt for his wife, if he had thought he wanted to bed her before, the feeling was a thousand times more intense. He knew he should be jealous, but this wasn’t his Yuuri cheating on him, this was his wanton wife being a flirt to wind her husband up as a prelude to amazing sex.

“Jenni?”

He let his heavily accented voice explode into the semi quiet of the studio, the photographer looking up from his laptop where he was checking out the first set of shots from their previous photo session.

Brad leapt away from Jenni as though he had been scalded, she just laughed and held onto his shoulder.

“Oh Viktor, my sexy husband, don’t be jealous, Brad here was just entertaining me with some very lovely suggestions, you know your Jenni is more than one man on his own can handle…”

The lighting guy rushed away muttering about needing to check the lamps for the next shoot, trying desperately not to catch Viktor’s gaze as the silver haired man stalked across the room and blocked his wife’s exit.

“You are a fucking tease…” he breathed hotly in Yuuri’s ear as he pinned him against the wall, “all I want to do is fuck that lush ass of yours now and make you scream your pretty little head off…” Yuuri smirked, “Oh, has Jenni wound you up?” he discretely squeezed the now very obvious bulge in Viktor’s costume and skilfully swallowed his moan in a brief open mouthed kiss, “maybe you will have to reprimand your naughty wife later, show her why her Viktor is the only man she needs to satisfy her. Maybe even use some of those toys that arrived in plain packaging but you didn’t hide very well in the wardrobe…” 

The older man actually blushed which made Jenni giggle, “Ohhh…” he breathed, feeling another hot wave of lust flood his system, unsure how he was actually going to get through the rest of the photoshoot without pounding his wife there and then up against the wall.

The flash of the camera startled them out of their locked eyes position and they both turned to see the photographer smirking at them, “I’ll give you a print of that one for free for your bedroom wall, you two are more like porn stars than dancers, I guess if you get tired of dancing you can just fuck for the camera!”

Viktor looked at Jenni with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky grin which vanished as his wife replied, “Already done that sweetie, look me up some time!” She winked at the stunned photographer, slipped out from under Viktor and returned to the new set up for the next series of pictures.

“Come on then hot stuff, we need more shots of your sexy ass to make us famous!”


	13. Confession Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's time for Yuuri to reveal the big secret he has been hiding from Phichit...

It was decided that Yuuri would invite Phichit to dinner with himself, Jenni and Viktor and finally come clean about his secret over a meal loving prepared by Yuuri himself.

The Japanese man was feeling horribly guilty that his best friend was so clearly upset about the whole situation he thought that he was trapped in. He hadn’t meant for it to get so out of hand, but it had been so much fun to wind Phichit up, he could be so gullible sometimes.

-

“Phich, are you doing anything on Friday evening?”

Yuuri tried to make the question as casual as possible so as not to alert his best friend.

“Hmmm, don’t think so, why?” 

The Thai man looked over at his friend and smiled, Yuuri was looking a little better today, maybe he had some good news for him. Oh, maybe he was going to ask him to help Viktor and Jenni move out, or maybe they had already gone and they were going to go back to their Friday night of takeaway and movies, he missed those evenings.

“We were wondering if you would like to come to dinner with Viktor, Jenni and myself, if you got to know them outside of the club I’m sure you would really like them, they are not like their stage personas in real life.”  A warm smile and hopeful brown eyes seemed to plead for the Thai man to take them up on their offer.

Disappointment bloomed in Phichit’s stomach, oh well, at least there were only a couple more weeks till the dreadful duo vanished off to the land of opportunity, yeah, he could tolerate their company for one evening if it meant that much to Yuuri.

“Sure, yeah, thanks that would be great, about 7.30pm?” he plastered on the best fake smile he could and added the event to the calendar on his phone.

-

“So, should I start the evening as Jenni or Yuuri?”

They were sat in the kitchen working out what to cook for their meal and how to let Phichit in on the secret that his best friend was actually the evil serial killer and scammer woman of the Thai man’s nightmares.

“Why don’t you start off as Jenni, not sleazy Jenni, but my sweet stay at home wife Jenni, you have that new dress I bought you that you haven’t worn yet, that would look so pretty.” 

Viktor gazed lovingly at his boyfriend, so pleased and proud that he was being brave enough to tell his best friend his biggest secret. 

Yuuri nodded in agreement, “That sounds like a good idea, plus it’s much quicker for me to return to Yuuri than to become Jenni, I don’t want to do something crass like just take my wig off, I have to either be completely one person or the other, there is no in between.”

The Russian understood totally, being Jenni took a lot of mental adjustment for his lover, especially now she wasn’t just someone he became when there was no one else around. Their home life was currently perfect and Viktor didn’t want it to change at all, he was a little nervous of their upcoming tour, how would Yuuri cope with the constant changing back and forth between personalities? He put the thought to the back of his mind and smiled as the younger man reached for his ‘Jenni’ apron before starting to prepare lunch for them both. Reaching over he took Yuuri’s hand in his and kissed his fingertips, “My prince? Your queen would like kisses and cuddles before we have food, he’s hungry for your love…”

The smaller man giggled and put the apron down on the table as he walked round and straddled Viktor’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Anything for you my queen, you know that, would you like your prince to take his queen over the table too…?”

A muffled whine left the Russians lips as he was pulled into a crushing kiss that he knew was going to leave him a fucked out mess and lunch being served late once again.

-

Yuuri had purposely taken a half day on Friday so that he had time to cook and then become Jenni before Phichit arrived at 7.30pm. Knowing Phichit as well as he did, the Thai man would be early anyway.

“See you later, yeah?” he called across the desk as he stood to leave, smiling at the thumbs up from his best friend who was still on a long winded call with a complaining customer.

He picked up his bag and set off for the supermarket where he was going to meet Viktor once he had finished his dance class.

-

“My prince!” 

Yuuri turned at the sound of his lovers voice and grinned, no matter what kind of a day he was having, everything seemed right once he was with his Vitya, “My queen!” he replied and laughed as the Russian swept him into a tight hug and spun him round, pecking kisses all over his face.

“You only saw me at breakfast a few hours ago!” the dark haired man giggled as his lover nuzzled into his neck and sighed happily, “But that is a few hours too long,” came the muffled reply, “did you remember to hand your notice in at work?”

“Yes, I’m just hoping they don’t announce anything until next week, especially as I am not at work this afternoon,” he whispered, kissing the shell of the ear pressed to his mouth, “that would just confuse Phichit even more.”

“Mmmmm,” the Russian replied inhaling the scent of his partner and sucking a cheeky bruise into the side of his neck. “Viktor!” Yuuri chuckled, “that will show!” “Don’t care,” came the equally smiley reply, “then people will know that you are mine!”

Yuuri hugged him tighter before carefully removing his lover from his skin, “My queen, much as I adore you kissing my neck, we have shopping to do, otherwise we will not be ready in time this evening!”

-

The aroma of home cooked food greeted Phichet’s appreciative nostrils as he approached Yuuri’s front door. He was feeling a more than a little apprehensive and twirled his fingers around the neck of the bottle of wine he was carrying. He checked his watch again, 7.15pm, ok so he was a little early, but hey, he usually was!

The doorbell buzzed inside the apartment and out into the hallway; stepping back he arranged his face into a pleasant grin incase it wasn’t Yuuri who answered the door.

Phichit’s chin almost hit his chest as a demur looking female opened the front door. she was very sweetly dressed in a 1950’s style blue and white checked dress, a pretty white apron and little blue shoes. Her chestnut hair was pulled back in a half ponytail and she had the biggest green eyes he had ever seen, surely this couldn’t be the same Jenni? 

“Hi Phichit,” she cooed, voice the sweetest thing the Thai man had ever heard, “come on in, dinner is almost ready.”

She held open the door for him and smiled as he walked past without saying a word, shock still covering his face.

“Phichit! Hi!” Viktor jumped up to shake his hand as he wandered into the lounge that was still kind of as he remembered it, only with more glitter and sequins. The younger man stared at the plainly dressed man in total confusion, the Russian was wearing a white shirt and black jeans, nothing like he expected him to be dressed in. This evening was turning out to be much stranger than he had thought it would be and he had only just arrived.

“W-Where’s Y-Yuuri?” he managed to stammer, suddenly realising that he hadn’t seen his best friend yet. “Oh, he’ll be along soon,” Viktor smiled kindly, “he thought it might be a nice idea if we all got to chat first without him being here, so we can clear the air, you know…”

Phichit nodded a little nervously, what if they were planning to kill him off before Yuuri arrived and then say that he had never shown up.

Jenni entered the room carrying wine glasses and a corkscrew, “Shall we open that now? We can always save a glass for Yuuri.” Phichit handed over the bottle and sat on the edge of the couch when Viktor offered him a seat.

“I’m so sorry that we have got off on the wrong footing,” the silver haired man started to say, “Jenni and I do tend to let our more extravagant personalities out to play when we are at the club and we both feel that we might have said somethings to you that weren’t appropriate. Yuuri told us that we had upset you and we both feel really bad about that, don’t we sweetheart?”   

The beautiful female nodded and perched herself on Viktor’s lap, sipping on her glass of wine. “I’m not really a man eater,” she giggled, “I just really enjoy dancing and the nature of our routines kind of lets my wild side out to create mischief!”

“A-Are you really married?” the Thai man burst out before blushing and covering his mouth with his hand, the couple looked at each other and then back at him, “No, not yet, but we will be,” Viktor replied, taking Jenni’s hand in his and kissing it. “B-But you are dating Yuuri!” Phichit snapped, now starting to get cross with the two of them, they had no morals, surely.

“Yes, I’m going to marry him too,” Viktor beamed, as though what he was saying was the most logical thing in the world. “B-But you can’t… that would be bigamy, that’s illegal,” he retorted, “you are sick, both of you!”

Phichit stood to leave, already disgusted with these people who thought that it was fine to mess with his best friends emotions, “I don’t want to stay to dinner with you, you sicken me. Yuuri is a really sweet guy who you have both chosen to take advantage of.”  

He glared at Viktor who wilted under his stare, “He loves you, really loves you and do you know just how lucky that makes you, how there are other people in this world who would give their right arm to be loved by that adorable man. But instead he gives his heart to someone who thinks that it is acceptable to marry him illegally whilst stringing him along for somewhere to live and as someone to fuck before he fucks off to America with his floozy.” 

His hands clenched into fists as he restrained himself from punching what he took to be the  smug look off the Russians face before turning on Jenni. 

“And as for you, I don’t buy this, sweet innocent look that you are trying to pull off tonight, you are just as bad as him, playing with my best friends emotions, taking the person he thinks he is in love with away, not giving a shit about the mess you will leave behind. I don’t honestly know how Yuuri is going to cope when he finds out that you are both leaving him, you” he pointed at Jenni, “I don’t think he will miss one bit, but you,” he looked hard at Viktor, “you will be ripping out his heart and leaving with it in a suitcase. I hope for your sake that he is strong enough to cope with what you are about to do to him, otherwise his death will be on your hands and I will track you down and make you pay for it.”

He stood, face bright red, chest heaving, glaring at the now very shocked couple.

Viktor kissed Jenni’s cheek which was wet with silent tears and made her stand up.

“Jenni, I think you know what needs to happen now, right now, yes?” She nodded and slipped out of the room as he turned to face the Thai man. “Phichit, you have got this all wrong…”

“No I haven’t and I’m not going to stay here so you can kill me and then tell Yuuri that I didn’t arrive,” he gabbled, now starting to panic.

“Please, Phichit, please sit down, no one is going to kill you, ok? All will become clear in about ten minutes time.  Please just give us ten minutes to explain everything and then if you are still unhappy you can leave, yes?” the worried look on the taller mans face took Phichit by surprise, had he got it all wrong? But it all made sense… didn’t it?

Slowly he sat back down, heart still racing in his chest as he fought to calm his breathing and prepare himself to run if he felt the slightest bit like his own life was in danger.

Viktor tried to start a conversation, but Phichit wasn’t listening to him, he was just watching the doorway out of the corner of his eye.

-

Yuuri fought back the tears as he quickly cleaned off his face, removed his wig, undressed and put on his normal clothing. Had they really upset his best friend that much? Anxiety and shame filled him from his head to his toes, if Phichit never spoke to him again after this, he wouldn’t be surprised.

With a shaking hand he opened the bedroom door and crossed back over to the silent lounge.

“Phich?”

“Yuuri! Oh my god,” his best friend grabbed him and squeezed him hard, “I was getting worried about where you were, are you ok? Have these awful people told you what they have planned, that they are going to America and leaving you here on your own, that he,” he pointed at VIktor, “is planning to marry you and Jenni. It’s not right Yuuri, I told you you needed to get rid of them, and I was right.”

“Phich, sit down, I need to tell you something, something I should have told you a long time ago.” Yuuri smiled softly and led his friend to the couch and sat next to him.

He breathed deeply and took his best friends hands in his own, “I’m really sorry to have kept this from you,” he paused and looked to Viktor for reassurance, taking comfort in his boyfriends loving look and small nod before facing the Thai man again.

“Phichit, I am Jenni…”

“What?”

Phichit stared at him with a frown as though he was hearing things.

“Jenni is me, I’m the one who dances with Vitya at the club, I handed my notice in at work today because we are off to America to perform in Burlesque shows…”

“No you are not! Nice try Yuuri, but I’m not falling for it, she’s hiding in your room, I know it. She hasn’t left the apartment because I can see the front door from here and I’ve not seen her go…”

“Have a look if you don’t believe me,” Yuuri said quietly, standing and leading him to the door of the bedroom.

Phichit threw open the door and stepped in expecting to find Jenni in there, instead he was greeted by the clothes she had been wearing discarded messily on the bed, a chestnut wig pinned very badly on a wig stand and a dressing table covered in used makeup wipes. He looked closely at Yuuri and noticed the remains of eyeliner around one eye, the messy hair and Jenni’s wedding rings still on his fingers.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God…”

He sunk onto the edge of the large bed and covered his face with his hands. Yuuri began to panic, was he going to shout, laugh, cry? He just couldn’t tell.

“Phich…?”

“Just don’t talk to me right now Yuuri, I need to get my head round this, I’m not sure how I am feeling at the moment, it’s not every day you find out that your best friend has been lying to you about something so massively important.” Phichit glared at Yuuri with a hurt expression on his face and very angry eyes.

Yuuri nodded and stepped out of the room, pulling the door mostly closed behind him, bursting into tears as he returned to the lounge and Viktor’s waiting embrace.

“Shhhh, my prince, just give him time, he may want to leave without talking to you, but that is alright, he’s had a big shock and he needs to process it, ok?” The Russian felt so bad for his boyfriend, they hadn’t meant to hurt Phichit, but the more he reacted to them, the harder it had become to come clean about Yuuri and Jenni being the same person.

-

Time passed very slowly as they waited for the Thai man to come out of their bedroom, eventually the door swung open and Phichit stepped out.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” he demanded to know, taking in Yuuri and Viktor’s matching red rimmed eyes, they had quite obviously both been crying; the thought that he was now upsetting his best friend in the whole wide world didn’t sit well in his soul.

“B-Because d-dressing up was s-something I only e-ever did on my o-own before Viktor c-came along…” Yuuri sobbed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, “I-I was bullied at s-school and t-then by a p-partner when I-I told them a-about it, s-so its something I’ve a-always kept to myself-f.” He paused to blow his nose, “V-Viktor gave me the idea a-about dancing as J-Jenni and i-its something we b-both really enjoy…”

He gazed at his friend, tears restarting at the look of what he thought was disgust on the Thai man’s face.

“I’m s-sorry P-Phich, I u-understand if we a-are not f-friends anymore…”

“Phichit, if you want to blame anyone, blame me. I must confess your reaction the first couple of times amused me, however, I should have persuaded Yuuri to tell you when we first realised that it was upsetting you.” Viktor looked pleadingly at the angry man as he cradled his sobbing lover in his arms, “Don’t take your temper out on my prince, please, he’s been so brave to let you in on his biggest and most private secret and I happen to be very proud of him for that.”

The older man saw Phichit’s expression soften slightly and he took that as a good sign to carry on. 

“I am going to marry both Yuuri and Jenni, he and I will be legal husbands, our wedding as Viktor and Jenni, although it’s not a ‘real’ wedding, it will be very real for us. I love him so much as Yuuri and as Jenni, we match so well in each facet of our strange relationship.” he kissed his lover on the forehead, pleased that his tears had stopped and he was now just watching Phichit’s face as he hiccuped quietly, “I know you may not be able to forgive us or understand fully how this works, but we are so happy and if you wish, we want you to be part of the very select group who knows the truth.”

Phichit sunk back down onto the sofa and rubbed his face again before looking at Yuuri, “Is what Viktor said true, or is he forcing you into a situation you don’t want to be in?” he smiled wistfully, “I love you Yuuri, I couldn’t bear to see you sad and trapped if it was something I could help to get you out of.”

Yuuri welled up again and left Viktor’s embrace for Phichit’s open arms, “It’s all true Phich, I promise, I love Viktor so much, he’s the only person who knows and accepts absolutely everything about me and still loves me,” he quickly noticed the hurt expression appearing on the Thai man’s face, “apart from you, of course, if you can cope with the fact that I love dressing as a woman…”

A small laugh escaped from Phichit’s mouth at the look on Yuuri’s face, “H-How long have you liked wearing female clothing?” he asked, needing to understand as much as he could. “Since as long as I can remember, I used to steal the dressing up dresses from nursery to wear at home when I thought my mum wouldn’t see me…” Yuuri blushed, beginning to grin as Phichit suddenly burst into amused chuckling and crushed him in another bone breaking hug.

“You are an idiot Yuuri Katsuki! You should have told me this years ago, I could have gone dress shopping with you!” their friend giggled, “right, to make it up to me, I demand that we go wedding dress shopping together, that is something that Viktor cannot help you with, but I can!”

The Russian breathed a huge sigh of relief as he watched Phichit giving Yuuri a friendly interrogation, continually repeating that he would never have guessed that he was Jenni; it looked like everything was going to be ok…


End file.
